<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>琥珀 by brightnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646251">琥珀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight'>brightnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 战俘</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-在黑夜中流浪的人或许能触摸到曙光，而有些人却注定被牺牲，成为闪闪发光的基石。<br/>-pov形式的金枪。巫师闪x抵抗组织的巫师刷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, 金枪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-又像高堡奇人又像hp，但是鉴于这两个的设定我都一知半解所以不能说我在写paro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Pov 吉尔伽美什</strong>
</p><p>吉尔伽美什的时间表被清空到最后一个。梅林很快会知道这件事，然后再度推给他新的工作填满。当然，那至少是明天的事情。</p><p>最后一项在时间表上顽固停留的工作只有一个名字：迪卢木多·奥迪那。</p><p>“他还是什么都不肯说吗，西杜丽？”</p><p>旁边捧着记录板的秘书露出了惶恐的神色，吉尔伽美什若无其事地把手里的魔杖转了几圈：“不，别在意。”</p><p>西杜丽坟头的花都被吉尔伽美什换过两次了，但他还是沉思结束后下意识地叫错名字。西杜丽是他小时候的家庭教师。当他们都面临着某个重大的转折点的时候，她选择了吉尔伽美什，帮助他和另外两位执政官开辟魔法帝国。尽管她彻头彻尾是一个人类，但长久的相处令他们之间厚厚地被堆砌出心照不宣的默契。吉尔伽美什在坚持和维护血统论的时候从来没想起过西杜丽是人类这一事实，直到她因为出差时遭遇魔法世界中的不可抗力而死。任何一个巫师都可以用无杖魔法缓解冲力，及时掏出魔杖，脱离风暴。只有人类会可笑地坠落了下去，只有西杜丽在事故中丧生。</p><p>“那就执行原定计划。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什来到利用魔法构筑的囚笼里，漂亮的俘虏抬起头盯着他。迪卢木多身上的鞭痕已经转淡了，但两个黑眼圈却十分明显。拷问仍然没有结束，只是进入最后的收尾工作。肉刑在文明的巫师社会中只剩下了羞辱的意思，当你需要拷问的时候真正在干活的是咒语和魔药。但是反抗之时起效的仍然是信念与坚定的意志。而这些珍贵的品质，在遗忘咒和新的记忆的共同作用下，马上就要为吉尔伽美什和巫师社会服务了。</p><p>在一切开始之前，吉尔伽美什首先尝试了一下记忆读取，可那又只是徒劳无功。绝大部分的记忆像是被强行拆开锁的日记本那样任凭翻阅，而吉尔伽美什想知道的那些与迪卢木多一起头也不回地坠落进魔法也触及不到的深渊，和昨天最后僵持的结果一致。这个俘虏狡猾而又难缠，却又不乏一决生死的勇气和胆识。</p><p>吉尔伽美什清楚，现在迪卢木多对外界包括盯着自己的动作可能都只是无意识的。这不免令这件工作变得无趣。吉尔伽美什讨厌无趣，但他更讨厌有有始无终，尤其是自己经手的事没有一个好结果。毕竟是他击败了迪卢木多，拷问了他的俘虏，现在又决定停止这一切。他不想真的对迪卢木多造成什么不可逆转的伤害，魔法社会需要这样的人才。</p><p>吉尔伽美什掏出自己的魔杖——打败迪卢木多的那一根。黑红色的魔杖看起来像三截可以独立旋转的细长圆筒，深红的符文在黑色的杖身上犹如活物那般移动，而魔杖尖爆发出了金色的光，映在迪卢木多的眼睛里。在先前的拷问中吉尔伽美什已经看到了所有迪卢木多的日常甚至他的童年时代，却几乎没有任何关于抵抗组织的信息。在魔药的作用下迪卢木多已经被强迫保持清醒超过72小时。如果一个巫师无法通过睡眠和冥想恢复魔力，那么他的反抗只会越来越弱。</p><p>在魔咒过程中吉尔伽美什开始走神，他想起这个人类巫师在与自己战斗时的样子，这是他近期唯一一场能称得上激烈的战斗。在他成名的战斗中他将所经过的人类城市都化为火海，此后敢与他战斗的人类与巫师寥寥无几。有人愿意留下殿后将魔杖指向他的时候他好像愉悦得笑出了声；</p><p>魔力像是风暴的海面，毫不留情地压榨魔力回路导致呼吸急促，火光、雷电、狂风与寒冰，最后一切的天象中只有吉尔伽美什所在的位置是最后的净土，他击败了这个人类巫师。吉尔伽美什甚至都有些不愿意用人类巫师这个不伦不类的拼接词来形容面前的杂种，人类？在新推行的辞典中，人类也是贬义词，作为名词使用的时候巫师是人类的更高级；</p><p>说来好笑的是，三个最高执政者中两个公开支持血统论，吉尔伽美什就是其中之一，而他同时也是提出利用遗忘魔咒将转化人类巫师作为为巫师社会引入新鲜血液的方式。另一个公开支持血统论的家伙负责研发遗忘魔咒和记忆导入；</p><p>迪卢木多需要好好睡一觉；</p><p>读取记忆的魔法着实令吉尔伽美什知道了过多无用的信息，就好像他们是长久以来的朋友似的。迪卢木多健身时候以15个为一组、眼睛的颜色像蜂蜜、喜欢的食物也是蜂蜜、第一个自制魔咒是让食指触碰过的东西变成蜂蜜味、非常擅长木工、一刀可以削出九个卷的木刨花……但是朋友是相互了解，征服只需要单方面。</p><p>吉尔伽美什想了许许多多有的没的。直到魔咒魔咒结束，却并未产生如施术者预期的效果。迪卢木多虚弱地摇了摇头，如果不是魔法囚笼将声音放大了，吉尔伽美什可能听不见这句垂死挣扎。</p><p>“不，你别想……”</p><p>执政官先生狰狞地微笑起来，他知道迪卢木多不会让他失望。他猩红的眼睛发亮，蛇类般的竖直瞳孔收细，而魔杖的光芒再一次爆发开来，吞没了迪卢木多，宛如刺入融化的黄金……</p><p>五分钟后吉尔伽美什撇撇嘴，没有伸手接秘书递来的记忆和酒。他自己取过记录板，把上面的名字抹掉了，然后魔杖从手中消失，取而代之是一枚鳞片，在他的指尖焚烧成灰。</p><p>梅林为迪卢木多编写了虚假的、关于他在巫师社会长大的过去，只要吉尔伽美什令他忘记他加入过反抗组织，这份记忆就可以导入。毕竟拷问官是吉尔伽美什，迪卢木多失去了太多过关于自己的信息，这份记忆极为真实，他会毫不怀疑地为巫师社会而战。</p><p>可是吉尔伽美什没有使用这份记忆。他刚才面对的问题并不是擦除黑板上的线条，而是玉石俱焚，于是他把黑板掀了。迪卢木多忘记了过去的一切，现在单纯得就像一个刚刚被清除完记忆等待进入奴隶商店的原材料。这是遗忘咒的强输出模式。吉尔伽美什亲自创作的魔咒，从此以后被俘虏的人类都有了去处，他们安分守己地变成了“巫师”这个单词的次级。</p><p>“把他带去奴隶市场，就说是本王定制的。”</p><p>镣铐解开，迪卢木多在倒地前被凝固的空气缓冲了一下，慢慢被放倒在地上。吉尔伽美什挑的时间很好，他的俘虏确实已经濒临极限，即使是魔药也无法阻止他进入沉睡。即使如此他仍然在守护记忆与同伴，不，不能说守护，吉尔伽美什现在觉得他可能对外界还是有反应的，他见到自己，仍然想要战斗。早知如此他该让梅林来做这件事。</p><p>吉尔伽美什往外走去，把记录板丢回秘书怀里，上面多了新日程：一周的课程后接迪卢木多回来。他走出门的时候隐约觉得女秘书在背后瞪着自己，但是心灵系的反制魔法并没有察觉到恶意，于是他也没多在意。吉尔伽美什并不像梅林有吸取人类白日梦的恶趣味，自从西杜丽走后，他只需要棋子，不需要这些被堂而皇之放在他身边的装饰品。</p><p>吉尔伽美什走到开阔的庭院里，庭院的中心有一片草坪，很快降落下狂风和一个遮天蔽日的影子。“维摩娜！”他今天第一次笑了起来。阳光下他的龙拥有跟他一样竖直的瞳孔，只不过那是碧绿的。它收敛翅膀，俯下脑袋贴在地面接受吉尔伽美什的爱抚，然后抬起身体，金色的鳞片闪闪发光。它的前爪从一处空间里掏出了一个漂亮的八角马车车厢放在地上。吉尔伽美什进入车厢前停了停，赤红色的帘子下坠着的宝石流苏不知何时变成了花朵，他进入了车厢。维摩娜吼叫了一声，抓起车厢顶的吊环，振翅飞了起来。</p><p>“梅林，你怎么还在看？”</p><p>车厢上镌刻的魔咒发挥着作用，些许摇晃很快趋于平稳。吉尔伽美什想喝点酒，可是从抽屉里摸出的酒瓶的手感却不太对。他一抬眼，玻璃酒瓶不知何时已经变成了木制的，红酒空空如也，瓶口缓缓盛开了一朵猩红的玫瑰。</p><p>“这可是和你交手又生还的巫师，我当然要看。”梅林幸灾乐祸地声音不知从哪儿传了出来，他一点都不在意自己制作出的记忆没有用武之地。吉尔伽美什下手太重导致一个巫师只能去做奴隶这件事非常有趣。再做一份记忆需要一点时间：如果说原先的工作量是略微修改线稿，那么现在就是要在白纸上分毫不差地重新作画。</p><p>“所以你把他送去奴隶市场是终于想要一个生活上照顾你的奴隶了吗？啊，你也到了这个年纪了呢，吉尔伽美什。同性能避免私生子的问题，但是你知道迪卢木多的泪痣会招桃花吗？就算他自己忘记了，可那是真正的纯种精灵的祝福（诅咒）哦。以后你还怎么对联姻的要求置之不理，以后你怎么阻止你联姻的妻子爱上你的奴隶哈哈哈哈哈……“</p><p>梅林在喋喋不休。他是梦魇跟人类的混血，而真正的梦魇和纯种精灵几乎已经从世界上绝迹，那么梅林这个家伙为什么还活跃在巫师社会？吉尔伽美什揉揉眉心，才一大早他就已经想回去睡觉了。</p><p>“有何不可，梅林，不要让别的家族干扰我的奴隶。我要用他做一段时间诱饵。”</p><p>吉尔伽美什把手里的玫瑰撕得片片粉碎，指尖芬芳鲜红，犹如掏出别人的心脏。</p><p>“那你想让他学习床技，顺便照顾你的生活吗？”</p><p>梅林愉快地问道，但他没有得到回答，在住处的他的视野一黑，吉尔伽美什车厢内的景象完全消失了。他笑了笑，决定帮吉尔伽美什这个忙，就当日行一善。迪卢木多作为吉尔伽美什送去定制的奴隶会有很多人动心思想把他做成能够透露讯息的“信鸽”，现在他们完全不会有这个想法，只会把见过、训练过迪卢木多的事情当作一场梦。</p><p>吉尔伽美什看到梅林令最后一个接近迪卢木多的间谍忘记了自己的目的，他闭了闭眼。很快他到达了自己的宫殿，叫了外卖，把维摩娜打发回火山。</p><p>-tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪卢木多pov<br/>这一周以来迪卢木多过的很不好，主要是心理上的疲惫。但是睡眠有助于他缓解，他忙得没什么余地做噩梦，梦境一片空白，这可能是他能撑下来的原因。奴隶学校里有许多像他一样的曾经犯了罪，失去记忆的普通人。他们将经过一段时间的训练后进入商店，为巫师服务。<br/>迪卢木多属于品质最好的那一部分，年轻而健壮，而他与周围那些不知将去往何方的人类总有些格格不入，因为他已经有主人了。<br/>一共七天的课程，最后一天甚至奢侈地被用来考试。他未来的主人为他提供了魔法阵的辅助，令他可以学完别人三个月的课程，两种截然不同的三个月。家奴是一种，性奴是另一种，每一节课的开头他都被告知一遍他未来的主人身份尊贵。迪卢木多对此不予置评。如果这个叫吉尔伽美什的、具有三分之二龙的血统的家伙真的这么高贵，他为什么没有拥有很多奴隶？可是仅供他一天使用的魔法阵就价值十个迪卢木多这样的奴隶，他的新主人毫不在乎钱。吉尔伽美什是三名最高执政官之一，血统论最强大的拥护者同时也是奴隶制度的基础——遗忘咒的创始人。<br/>迪卢木多很好地把一些只属于自己的东西收藏在恭顺的面具后面。他将是唯一一个可以进入吉尔伽美什宫殿的奴隶。在他周围所有提到这条信息的人都怀有某种目的性：（迪卢木多）在结束课程成为一个合格的奴隶后能够进入吉尔伽美什的宫殿，这是很稀有的机会，可以……可以什么？每一个有机会跟迪卢木多独处的人却又不约而同地都遗忘了自己的目的，他们不自然地停顿，忘记了上一句说到哪里，然后命令迪卢木多接下去，做一个俏皮的、不使气氛冷场的好奴隶。这令迪卢木多感到了一丝恐怖，好像有一双眼睛总是在监视这这一切。<br/>迪卢木多像是一枚被精心对待的果实，最终到了收获的时刻。他掌握了基本的烹饪和调制饮料的手法，知道如何清理各种污渍……这些考试结束后是另一部分课程的考试。他走进房间，拿起放在桌上的考卷，第一题是：假设这面镜子是你的主人，打开你自己，给他看。在十五分钟左右的时间射出来。按照上午的经验，做完一题才会有下一题。<br/>迪卢木多脱下衣服，叠好放在一边，膝行到镜子正面的毯子上。长毛的毛毯质感非常的好，如果一下午的考试都在这张毯子上，大概也不会特别难受。<br/>……<br/>直到一切结束，迪卢木多本以为能够见到自己的主人，可他只得到了一对黄金的颈环和臂环作为奖励。他戴上了颈环——是一条眼睛镶着红宝石的咬尾蛇。它合上以后完全找不到间隙再弄开，凉凉地贴着蜜色的皮肤。直到金色的大门对他展开，迪卢木多跨进去的时候他仍然只是把臂环捏在手里。他只裹着一条毯子，赤着脚进入一栋漂亮的房子内部，但里面空无一人，甚至很难说有人气。<br/>原本正开着通风的门窗自动关了起来，迪卢木多吓了一跳，但是屋子里渐渐温暖起来。这可能是自启动的魔法阵感应到迪卢木多所作出的反应，它可还没智能到能区别人类还是巫师。迪卢木多在有限的空间里四处张望，按照奴隶的行为准则他不能未经允许在巫师的住处乱跑。但现在也没有人命令他，没有人让他继续课程，他一时感到十分茫然，只能低头把玩手里的黄金。<br/>臂环从制作风格上就跟颈环华丽的风格相去甚远，工匠把自己的手艺用在了别的方向……具体他也说不上来，他没有关于自己过去的记忆。迪卢木多怀疑现在的名字可能是自己的。在周围的同学有的叫编号，有的被未来的主人起名为咪咪或者蓝蓝这种更适合宠物的名字时，他在读写考试上写下自己的名字时经常令人侧目：迪卢木多·奥迪那。谁会给奴隶起一个有名有姓的称呼？<br/>【这个，是臂环。】<br/>迪卢木多浑身一震，他抬起头，先前他已经确认屋内没有人了。可是再也没有任何声音响起。他的目光落在桌上的一个花瓶上，原本这里有这支黄蔷薇吗？【我知道这个是臂环】，他心想，可是不再有任何回音。他想到在性奴的课程上带着乳环、阴茎环、颈环和戒指的示范材料，戒指最高贵，因为它也同样能用来装饰巫师。迪卢木多突然意识到，他理应从没有见过臂环，却知道它应该在的位置，这可能与他有关，他小心翼翼地藏起了这条信息，继续把臂环捏在手里。这时他身边的墙突然波动起来。<br/>迪卢木多下意识往旁边退开一步，正好和走进来的巫师打了个照面。陌生的巫师有着金色的头发和猩红的眼睛，瞳孔赫然是竖直的、犹如什么冷血动物。他也打量了一眼黑发的奴隶。质疑一个巫师是不被允许的，哪怕他只是进来抢劫的。迪卢木多立刻跪了下来，这就是吉尔伽美什。他认识面前的男人，可能是因为他的肖像很容易出现在报纸或是某个教官的记事板上。这不是他的家吗，他为什么不走正门？迪卢木多克制着自己放空思绪的惯性，在一切开始前，他最好知道吉尔伽美什是不是一个心灵系的魔法师。这与行为准则的训诫相悖，但却是奴隶间口口相传的秘密：心灵系的巫师会知道你在想什么，服侍他们需要加倍小心。迪卢木多心里想的东西还挺正常的，只挨一顿打判断吉尔伽美什是不是心灵系的巫师，这很划算。<br/>他听见头顶被丢下一声冷笑，屋内照明一下子全开了。他低下头行礼，这种事情根本不需要思考，但是吉尔伽美什用脚尖抵住了他的下巴，迫使他抬起头。<br/>“我就是吉尔伽美什。不过平时你要叫我陛下，杂种。”<br/>“是的陛下。”<br/>为什么是陛下，因为英雄王？迪卢木多心想。这是他最后一次试探了，如果吉尔伽美什不说出他心中所想，那么他只能在以后的相处中慢慢发现了。无论如何，他不想因为行为失当被处理掉。<br/>吉尔伽美什的脚尖仍然勾着他的下巴，似乎注意到了什么，然后他的嘴唇动了动。迪卢木多的脖子被勒紧了，是那个颈环。他的脸很快因为缺氧而涨红，视野发黑。他握着臂环的手撑在地上，另一只手不受控制地去摸自己的脖子。这没有用，颈环应该是掰不开的。他是不是应该道歉？不，吉尔伽美什是他的主人，他有权做他喜欢的任何事。在他说出自己哪里错了之前，他应该保持冷静……<br/>空气恢复了，迪卢木多大口呼吸。<br/>“喜欢这个礼物吗？”吉尔伽美什站得远了点欣赏刚才的挣扎，愉快地问他。见鬼，迪卢木多无法根据吉尔伽美什随心所欲的表现得出什么结论，他可能真的只是心血来潮。然后吉尔伽美什打了个响指，一堆杂七杂八的东西差不多把迪卢木多埋了起来：食物、一罐蜂蜜、一些饮料和面包、衣物、洗衣液（见鬼这玩意儿就放在面包旁边）。迪卢木多立刻伸手把洗衣液拿远。他发现吉尔伽美什正在用脚拖走他刚才裹在身上的毯子。迪卢木多刚护住正跟着毯子一起离开的蜂蜜，毯子突然消失了。他下意识地转头看向窗外，果然那边悬挂着一团明亮的火。<br/>好了，现在我完全赤裸了，他心想。性奴的教育告诉他身上一丝不挂才是美德，而家奴的教育则严厉禁止他露出生殖器官。吉尔伽美什用一种看起来随时会按倒他操一顿的表情吩咐道：“穿上衣服，去取外卖。”他径直走向餐桌，拿起了自己的记事板。巫师们都喜欢用这个工作。<br/>在来到这里之前，迪卢木多已经知道有各种人服务于吉尔伽美什。区别只是，谁也不会进来这个屋子，除了迪卢木多，一个并不知道自己特殊在何处的奴隶——停下这个念头，他心想。他拆开包装，把衣服穿起来，走到门外。骑着扫帚飞来的巫师掠过魔法阵上，丢下一个食盒，迪卢木多伸手抓了进来，跑回房内。一直拿在手里的臂环开始碍事，他随手把它戴在了右臂，又抓起饮料和蜂蜜进入厨房。一般而言，就算是吃外卖，他也得把外卖放进盘子里。但是从小小的食盒里一共取出了七八道菜。每一样都摆盘精美，就是那种高档餐厅特别喜欢的：把小小一团食物放在盘子的中心，而每一个盘子看起来都比食盒本体要来得大。迪卢木多只需要把它们端上桌，然后拿过吉尔伽美什的酒瓶站在一边观察他金色的后脑勺。<br/>他的主人勾了勾手指：“坐过来，给自己也倒一杯。”<br/>迪卢木多并不废话地去取了一份餐具，坐在吉尔伽美什对面。他们埋头吃了一会儿，吉尔伽美什点的是两人份。迪卢木多确认了一下冰箱，里面完全没有食物。看起来那一堆东西全部都是吉尔伽美什新买的，包括他自己。<br/>“说说看你学到的东西。”吉尔伽美什吃的差不多了，好整以暇地问道。他看起来像一条慢慢逼近猎物的蛇。迪卢木多把手按在桌上，平板地告诉吉尔伽美什他能够提供的服务。主要是打扫和做饭，吉尔伽美什绝对需要这个，尽管屋子太大了迪卢木多不确定自己能打扫得完。在学校的期间有一个巫师为他的新家购买了两打奴隶，每个奴隶负责一个房间，然后他指着迪卢木多说他适合负责卧室……迪卢木多正说到自己会做怎样的菜式。<br/>“明天做烤肉。”<br/>吉尔伽美什突然决定了明天的菜，但他并没有买肉类。<br/>“你可以穿着巫师袍出去，但不要惹事，杂种。”<br/>一个人类穿着象征巫师身份的巫师袍出去这件事已经不仅仅是违反奴隶的行为准则的问题了，这是违法行为。迪卢木多心想，吉尔伽美什花了很多钱来教育自己，却在接到自己的三个小时内教唆自己违反法律。<br/>“是的，主人。”迪卢木多说道。他起身收拾碗碟，放到厨房，准备洗干净后明天连同那个魔法道具一起放到回收处。<br/>通常这个时间的活动是强制接受广播的教育，大多是宣扬巫师比人类高级的正当性。据说哪怕是自由的人类也得听这个，因为他们购买电子设备的时候被强制登记了姓名与联系方式。然而最高执政官的房间安静得只有他们两个人的动静，吉尔伽美什今晚的饭后消遣正是自己。说真的，钉在迪卢木多背后的目光令他完全能够判断吉尔伽美什的位置。他在厨房门口不远不近地观察自己，像是你新买了一只猫，试图趁它不备，攥一下它的尾巴。<br/>迪卢木多决定等会再洗碗。他从龙头里面接水漱了漱口，用旁边刚刚挂上去的新毛巾擦好脸，心想：来吧，我对着镜子性表演了一整个下午了。他转过身，走向吉尔伽美什，像是伸手去触碰火焰那样姿态优雅地跪了下来：“先前我说到的用途只是我学到的其中一半……”性奴应当大胆直视主人的眼睛，而家奴这样做被视为不敬，完全相反的课程内容一晃而过，迪卢木多在心中低咒了一句。而吉尔伽美什饶有兴致地换了个姿势，等待奴隶继续说下去。<br/>他的眼睛像是暴烈的火星，瞳孔却竖直如针，灼热得令人心生畏惧，又冰冷得仿佛一条致死的蛇。<br/>迪卢木多用手按灭火焰，用吻挑衅毒蛇。他向着针的尖端靠近，小心地掩饰自己的恐惧。他压低自己的声线，想象着自己正舔舐着吉尔伽美什的耳廓。<br/>“至于剩下的，我是否能够有幸去您的床上跟您演示？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>虽然不是一个很甜的故事，但情人节快乐！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔伽美什pov</p><p>吉尔伽美什抓着迪卢木多的手臂把他摔在床上，他想干这件事很久了。囚笼里燃烧的金眼睛，不肯熄灭的星火，直到现在也没有失去它的光芒，也让吉尔伽美什的下身热得发硬。他骑在迪卢木多身上，压着他接吻。他的猎物尝起来没有仇恨的味道，只有掩饰得很好的迷茫与困惑。这不由得让吉尔伽美什想笑，他知道现在的处境并非迪卢木多应当处于的位置，但这也太快了，仅仅是诱饵的时间他或许会留不住他。</p><p>千里眼曾经预示过许多严密的准备被轻易翘动、悬殊的战力差距被惊天逆转的现实，以至于吉尔伽美什的心中掠过了这令他自己都会发笑的想法。这不会发生，他想到。他的双膝夹着迪卢木多的肋骨，稍稍抬高身体，令迪卢木多能把自己的衣服脱下。巫师雪白的指尖卷起身下人一缕卷曲的黑发，恶意地按压那颗被精灵祝福过的泪痣，他看到迪卢木多被痛苦攀上眉头，饶有兴致地想如果他真的能勾引别人，那么到底是谁的错。</p><p>从不乏有人为了各种需要爬上吉尔伽美什的床。以前他倒是有兴致来者不拒地把送上门的娇花每一朵都摘了然后送出门去。但是当巫师社会内的抵抗组织被连根拔起，当那些拥有深厚底蕴的魔法家族被他和所罗门制定的法案消耗得只剩下一张徒有其表的空壳，吉尔伽美什就失去了这份乐趣。</p><p>现在的乐趣是下一步，评判巫师社会的巫师与抵抗组织的人类巫师谁更值得光明的未来。用语言巫师与人类并维护巫师的高贵性只是统治的小把戏，他自然清楚巫师就是能够使用魔法的人类这个事实。吉尔伽美什认为拥有力量的人类应当努力拼搏，挣扎求生，否则巫师社会无法得以从原本的人类中分离出来，否则……眼前的迪卢木多也不会放弃逃跑，选择战斗。想到这里吉尔伽美什伸手按了按他的臂环，从血统来说迪卢木多是爱尔兰人，以前属于凯尔特神话。就是那个在窗台上放一叠牛奶供奉精灵，在森林中迷路可能与死神分享篝火的魔法世界。这个臂环来自吉尔伽美什的私人收藏，他觉得很适合迪卢木多。</p><p>室内响起锁链的声音。迪卢木多抖了一下，但是还不至于把身上的吉尔伽美什掀出去。他按摩着吉尔伽美什劲瘦的大腿，看着他的眼睛，问：“您喜欢什么姿势？”</p><p>吉尔伽美什轻笑一声，俯下身趴在他的胸肌上，鼻尖轻轻划过他的脖子……他们亲昵得仿佛是真正的情人，仿佛可以分享皮肤绒毛中散发的情绪和温度。迪卢木多伸出手按住了吉尔伽美什的肩背，一个阻止的姿势，看起来是终于忍不住想把缠在脖子上的蛇丢出去。可他做不到，于是他掩饰性地放开手，只是用手指按过吉尔伽美什薄薄的肌肉，假装这是在按摩。</p><p>即使在巫师社会也有许多人害怕吉尔伽美什。他在那次“大战”中起到了决定性的作用，跟所罗门一起，从两个不同的方向杀入了人类世界，手里只是拿着一根魔杖。他们进去的时候孤身一人，出来的时候无数的巫师追随着他们。可是后来成为权力象征后害怕他的人就变得很多，但迪卢木多不是其中之一。情报显示，他是生长在中立区的战士，经历过足够多的战斗。吉尔伽美什在拷问中看到迪卢木多第一次与自己战斗并知道了自己的身份后是如何作想的，“我要杀死他”与“他真好看”并存。他和他的同伴们（他的同伴们全都面目模糊）都拥有独立的文化和完善的思维，像是那种收钱做事，对雇主的人品性格从不评价的雇佣兵；与此同时，也是那种一手拿着别人的头一手能喝得下去酒的危险分子。</p><p>这是只有中立区域能养出来的家伙，吉尔伽美什心想。哪怕迪卢木多当年选择了进入巫师社会，现在也会受不了。他玩弄迪卢木多的身体，伏在他的身上，用他的大腿在迪卢木多的下身乱蹭。他享受起人肉垫子。巫师的拇指和食指按压着饱满的肉体，他的指甲和小半个指尖陷进迪卢木多大臂柔软的肌肉里，又被绷紧的肌肉推出来——他也能这么控制自己身体的其他地方吗？</p><p>迪卢木多抛开了他在镜子里演示的任何一种取悦别人的方式——谁让吉尔伽美什什么都没有说。他在吉尔伽美什起身的时候跟着卷起上半身，用舌头追逐着他的乳尖。</p><p>吉尔伽美什玩够了，他的欲望早已焚烧得足够旺盛，跃跃欲试地舔舐着理智。他从迪卢木多身上下来，把脚尖塞进他的屁股下，示意他要背入。迪卢木多翻身跪起，手肘碰到垂下的锁链。吉尔伽美什沉迷够温顺的人肉垫子，现在又想起自己原本想要玩什么。他把迪卢木多的双手铐在背后，然后往上收紧锁链。这个姿势其实很不妙，因为人无法在背后把手抬高多少，肩膀会拉伤。拷问里倒是经常使用，吉尔伽美什只是重温一下。毕竟他不在工作场所对自己的囚犯做多余的事，而现在这是他的房间。</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>迪卢木多脑袋冲枕头栽下去的时候叫了一声，他冲着枕头做嘴型“该死的魔法”，可吉尔伽美什在背后完全读到了。他对心灵系魔法并没有太多的研究，只是在魔药的辅助下摄取记忆的水平，顶多是他能够搜刮得特别干净而已，但这跟魔术水平并不挂钩。辨别一切藏在暗处的不满与恶意，吉尔伽美什的这项能力几乎媲美他的魔法水平。</p><p>巫师示威似地把锁链更加往上收了收，迪卢木多长长的吐气声从咬紧的牙齿后面出来，但是什么都没有。他理应会说很多求饶的话，奴隶学校有教这个，因为奴隶有责任让主人不被情绪控制导致财产损失。如果他说出来，吉尔伽美什大概会用颈环让他闭嘴。但是迪卢木多什么都没有说。他这么硬气，好像连他自己也很意外。</p><p>【求饶没有用。】</p><p>吉尔伽美什立刻想到了他曾经在迪卢木多心里看到的东西。他仍然留有印象。许多人怀着这样的念头作为被动的防守壁垒，只要半个小时就被吉尔伽美什轻易敲碎。而迪卢木多怀着这样的念头转而在心灵与记忆的世界与他战斗，他们拖得差点让迪卢木多带着记忆玉石俱焚。明明他的心灵系魔法也跟吉尔伽美什差不多的水准，大约就是火球术之于战斗系魔法的地位。</p><p>迪卢木多现在仅仅是个人类，他忘记自己会使用魔法这件事了。尽管天赋与技术是不会被磨灭的，但如果本人想不起去用那就是另一码事了。吉尔伽美什松开了锁链。在迪卢木多试图回头看他的时候丢过去一个眼罩。吉尔伽美什的手指在迪卢木多的腰窝上画着圈，他说：“本王喜欢这个姿势。”他若无其事的样子好像刚才的一切都只是预演，而他并不是一个残酷的主人。</p><p>可他是。</p><p>迪卢木多默默地在哪儿活动手臂和肩膀的肌肉。吉尔伽美什居高临下，盯着那些隆起的肌肉绷紧又放松，好像什么具有生命的小动物那样一会儿跑到这儿一会儿跑到哪儿。他把手指放进背肌形成的凹槽里，这里有一根宁折不弯的脊梁，而吉尔伽美什拿它泡酒，他打开了随身的宝库，金色的波纹一瞬间映上迪卢木多的臀部，然后冰凉的酒液流淌了过去。迪卢木多惊得一动，鲜红的液体晃出惊心动魄的波纹，最后又归于平静。</p><p>“呃，我……我准备好了。”</p><p>迪卢木多缓缓吐出一口气，吉尔伽美什喝完了倒在他身上的一点酒，舌头却仍然在他的背后舔舐，令人脊背发寒。狮子对着健壮的雄鹿露出獠牙，而迪卢木多必须用别的东西转移吉尔伽美什的注意力。他戴好眼罩，把双手放到背后交握，温热的舌头离开了它的身体，那一小片皮肤真正冷了下来，锁链贴了上来，然后收紧。他的头埋进枕头，而臀部抬的很高。吉尔伽美什的手指在他的入口打转，膝盖碾上他的脚掌……</p><p>迪卢木多对着枕头大睁着眼睛，这一切都并不痛苦，吸气，呼气，枕头里有吉尔伽美什身上的味道。雪松、柑橘、苦橙叶……他的眼睛在黑暗中睁得很大，然后视野模糊了起来。吉尔伽美什在享受着他的奴隶，迪卢木多仍不知道是什么令他如此愉悦。他正想象一双猩红的眼睛，像是利剑上流下的鲜血，肆无忌惮地散发着灼热的温度……吉尔伽美什使用魔法观察他的内心，就像抬起宝石对着阳光观察折射出来的美丽色彩。过去迪卢木多给他搞了太多的事，而现在，他正慢慢地在信任他，不使用魔药就能看到另一个巫师的内心，这就是最好的证明。吉尔伽美什发泄在迪卢木多身体里，他充满恶意地心想：希望你拥有珍贵的回忆，与本王一起的。</p><p>情事结束后的两人去洗了澡，吉尔伽美什一边往卧室走一边擦干身体，水珠滴在实木地板上。进卧室门前他把浴巾往外一扔就准备上床。他换了一个卧室睡觉，原本的房间被体液和润滑剂搞得一塌糊涂，哦还有打翻的酒。迪卢木多没跟上，他接住浴巾打算去收拾一下。只是一会儿的时间，他闭上眼差点睡过去，睁开的时候吉尔伽美什正折回来看着他。</p><p>“你还要干嘛？”</p><p>“收拾房间，洗碗，洗衣服，然后睡觉。”</p><p>迪卢木多神思恍惚，把心里想的直接念了出来。</p><p>“直接睡觉。”</p><p>“……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>（代发。）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪卢木多pov</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什或许并不需要一个奴隶来照顾他，但迪卢木多要做的事情仍然很多。每天定时来到吉尔伽美什住宅边的人的情况都很古怪，他们有的会收走脏衣服，带来新的；有的会送饭过来；有的径直进门，在房子里绕了一圈。他冲迪卢木多友好地微笑，可迪卢木多实在无法想象吉尔伽美什有一个关系好到能直接进门的朋友。</p>
<p>“请问你有什么事？”迪卢木多问道。</p>
<p>“什么事，我进来打扫啊？”他看起来十分意外，就好像被人问起你从冰箱里拿出一瓶冰啤酒要干什么。与此同时，角落里的扫把自己动了起来，可屋子并不脏乱，它只是茫然地乱转。迪卢木多这才注意到他手里捏着的魔杖，此时他已经质疑了一个巫师，他鬼使神差地质疑第二句。</p>
<p>“我已经打扫完了，这里很干净。”</p>
<p>“哦。哦！”和气的巫师如梦初醒扫视一圈，点点头便收起魔杖出去了。扫把自己回到了原本的地方。</p>
<p>迪卢木多熟悉这种异样的感觉，训练他的人也是这样，他们的记忆里一块小小的东西被拿走了，就像是你走到水盆前，突然忘记了你原本想干嘛。你盯着平静的水面，然后放弃了那个找不到的念头，转身离开了。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什对此的回答很有他的风格：“王的臣子侍奉他们的王，这有什么可奇怪的？”翻译一下就是以吉尔伽美什的生活习惯，如果没有这么多默默为他提供支持的人，他只需要一天就能把这里变成垃圾桶……然后换一栋房子。</p>
<p>迪卢木多洗衣服、清扫、出门购买食物，做饭、摆放餐具、收拾餐具、和吉尔伽美什上床。吉尔伽美什有时候准时回来有时候派一只金色的小球送信回来，每次这玩意儿会在院子中间砸一个坑。</p>
<p>砰！</p>
<p>“没办法，这不是什么送信的东西。这是炸弹，本王把上面的计时器内容给修改了，既然被改成了文字，那么它永远也不会计时到零也就不会爆炸了。”吉尔伽美什这么跟他开玩笑，可迪卢木多总觉得这不好笑。</p>
<p>迪卢木多身穿着吉尔伽美什的巫师袍，他们的体型不一样，明明身高差不多，吉尔伽美什瘦得能被迪卢木多轻松横抱起来。但是这件编入金丝的巫师袍正正好好能让迪卢木多穿进去，行动时能感到细密的魔法阵就正在运作，具有出色的魔导性和一定物理防御的能力。迪卢木多正拿着一个不怎么大的菜篮子买吉尔伽美什今天想吃的东西，有的时候是龙虾，有的时候是进口牛肉，有时候是奇怪的海产品，需要通过公共传送门去中立区打个来回。有时候他觉得，吉尔伽美什每天的突发奇想就是为了让他穿着巫师袍招摇过市。</p>
<p>违和感应该永远被收在面具后属于自己的一部分里，这是奴隶苟且偷生的方式，可吉尔伽美什向来是个得寸进尺的主人。</p>
<p>今天迪卢木多奉命去指引一个新移居来的巫师。巫师社会为移居过来的巫师提供一定时间的单人公寓，而迪卢木多负责去告诉他附近哪里有超市、图书馆怎么去、为他申请一定时间的免费的公共传送门使用权限。他当然也不知道这些信息，吉尔伽美什直接把自己的记录板丢给了他。</p>
<p>尽管这是约定的初次见面，但是相比于那位初来乍到的巫师，他未来的公寓周边迪卢木多已经熟悉得和去超市一样了。他又披上巫师袍打算出门去。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什有很多件巫师袍但他只在有需要的时候穿，有时候他早上问迪卢木多要一件衣柜里的正装巫师袍后，迪卢木多会在路过广场时候在魔法影像中看到正在演讲的吉尔伽美什，除了头发被发胶梳得朝后竖起，基本就是早上出门时的样子。</p>
<p>但无论如何，对于迪卢木多来说，能够遮掩住脖子上的颈环的巫师袍是出门必须的东西，否则他会被直接抓走。他走在空旷的街道上，这里是巫师聚集的区域，而绝大部分巫师会选择传送或飞行来代替双脚。人类非法穿戴巫师袍下场差不多惨，但比起露出颈环就被举报还是要好很多。现在还算好，但他的目的地是巫师社会中的人类聚集区，迪卢木多清楚，他绝不能出纰漏。</p>
<p>在约定的公寓门口空无一人，走近的迪卢木多听见争吵声和推搡与家具倾倒的声音。于是他径直推门进入公寓，正听见了两句。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>“他们知道你进入巫师社会了吗？你忘了我吗？”</p>
<p>“你到底是谁？我已经说了很多遍你认错人了。”</p>
<p>不速之客看起来终于丧失了一切耐心，狠狠给巫师的脸上来了一拳。巫师手里的魔杖被打落在地，他背靠墙壁，看起来晕头转向。下一拳他会失去意识，迪卢木多立刻做出了判断，他随手抓起一个玻璃杯砸破了行凶者的脑袋。</p>
<p>“住手。”</p>
<p>迪卢木多抬起一只手握住了挥过来的拳头，顺手抬高他的手臂，另一只手肘已经切进了他的腋下。他逼视着对方的湛蓝的眼睛，心想如果这家伙不能停手就直接折了他胳膊，可奇怪的是那个人居然停下了。他用一种像是看怪物的眼神看迪卢木多（准确地说是盯着泪痣看），但却停下了动作。他松开拳头，抽回手……迪卢木多再没有任何理由阻止他。他们都是人类，只要他能冷静下来，他不想伤害他。</p>
<p>不速之客砰地摔门而去，而对迪卢木多来说，那个年轻的巫师才是需要关心的对象。他走过去，一把拉他起来扶住柜子。</p>
<p>“谢谢你。”</p>
<p>巫师呻吟道。</p>
<p>“我就是迪卢木多，迪卢木多·奥迪那。”</p>
<p>“啊，我叫米达克。”</p>
<p>在此之前两人只通过记录板上的讯息交流，没有见过彼此的脸。他们原本约定在公寓门口的院子里先碰个头的。</p>
<p>“啊，抱歉，我只是想先看看新家。然后就被人袭击了……谢谢！”在米达克低头前，迪卢木多替他捡起了魔杖。刚才米达克的后脑勺结结实实地拍了墙，再低头恐怕会晕倒。</p>
<p>“别在意。执法巫师会抓走他的。”</p>
<p>迪卢木多顺利地带米达克去熟悉了一下周边，他黑发棕眼，脸上还带着点雀斑，像个小孩子——是个巫师。迪卢木多立刻在心里纠正自己，但他的身高只到自己的肩膀，蹦蹦跳跳地四处看风景顺便聊天。让迪卢木多感到放松，起码他不用太担心颈环暴露。</p>
<p>两人随意地聊着天，迪卢木多邀请他试试这里一个餐馆。人类多的地方饭菜的水准都特别高，吉尔伽美什点外卖的高级餐厅在这里有三家。突然前方传来一声大喊：“闪开！”与声音同时逼来的是一个冲撞而来的物体，迪卢木多和米达克极其默契地伸手向侧一推，互相借力让过了这个透明的物体。它在极近的距离下显露出形态，是一只对自己使用了隐身术的恶魔，山羊角长尾巴，翅膀被切掉了，用蹄子进行逃亡。</p>
<p>米达克旋身站稳，同时反手掏出魔杖，踏前一步大声吟唱：“减速，照耀，囚笼。”即使如此恶魔仍然撞破了一个商铺的店门，玻璃撞碎的声音里米达克跑了起来，想去查看商店里的人有没有受伤。迪卢木多慢了一步才追上去，他的手隐蔽地擦过自己的暗袋，但是那里面当然是什么都没有的。</p>
<p>商店是一个人类开的。随后赶来的巫师和米达克都直接松了一口气。那个人类正在柜台后，恶魔被囚笼抓住但冲势不减，也只是撞碎玻璃和砸翻几排货架，但并没有造成进一步的伤害。而陌生的巫师只是因为他侵害的是一个人类的权益而放松，这意味着他几乎不需要赔偿，只要对执法巫师说明驯服恶魔是巫师社会的一项报备的研究项目。正因如此他才住在这片人类区。他对赶来的执法巫师说完后摆摆手牵起恶魔准备离开，被米达克抓住袖子怒视了。</p>
<p>“啊，新来的对吧。我叫霍尔。”他对米达克的举动并不意外倒也没有生气，能使用魔法又会为了人类动感情，考虑到巫师的免费公寓设立在人类区，这很常见。</p>
<p>“好好带他。”霍尔在执法巫师的帮助下扯回自己的袖子，冲迪卢木多摆摆手，算是打了个招呼，然后转向米达克：“漂亮的魔法，我的研究亟待收尾，过几天请允许我来拜访您。”新来的巫师里从不乏怪物，他十分愿意与前途无量的年轻人打好关系。</p>
<p>等执法巫师离开，米达克问迪卢木多：“执法巫师说会有人来赔偿这个老板，是真的吗。”迪卢木多无言，不会，根本不会。他拉住米达克，握住他的手，宽大的魔法袍下他们的手握得很紧，而米达克转眼便明白过来，肉眼可见地陷入了沮丧。</p>
<p>“漂亮的魔法。”迪卢木多不知道该怎么安慰陷入沮丧的米达克，他干巴巴地重复了别人的评语。他不是巫师，关于魔法的事情更是多说多错。</p>
<p>反而是米达克振作了起来，他跑过去把从社区领到的生活费给了店主一半，用魔法复原了店面和玻璃，这才走了出去。他说：“实际上有一件事我觉得很奇怪，在公寓里堵住我的人类，说实话我不想对他使用魔法。那时候我倒着拿魔杖，他后来被你赶走了，你认识他吗？”</p>
<p>迪卢木多也想到一些细节，他觉得那个人的手腕过于细了。说实话他也觉得吉尔伽美什纤细，但他的手腕捏起来不是这种感觉。当时那人正陷入巨大的情感中，却硬生生地冷静下来。因为他盯着自己，准确来说是看自己的眼睛和泪痣。他会不会也认识我？迪卢木多心想。奴隶是犯了重罪后被施以遗忘咒赎罪的人类，他有可能是除了吉尔伽美什以外知道自己过去的人。</p>
<p> “我也不认识。”</p>
<p>米达克的手里升起了一个蓝色的光点，少年露出苦笑，看了一眼迪卢木多。迪卢木多不知道那是什么意思，只是镇定地等他说下去。</p>
<p>“我在他身上留了追踪魔法，但即使是现在，我也一点也不想过去报仇。唉，真古怪，我为什么想要做出这个。”</p>
<p>听起来不用魔杖使用追踪魔法很难，至少比攻击难。今天米达克遇到的事情实在有些多，他不打算继续追究了。在他解除魔法前，迪卢木多抢先一步在空中捏下了它。</p>
<p>“呃，我的……我有一个朋友。”迪卢木多斟酌着语句，泄露自己主人的情报是重罪。他不可避免地想到被强制灌输的法律。闭嘴，没有冒充巫师严重。他神色坦然地说道：“我的一个朋友，他工作的一部分是调查，有点类似私家侦探。请让我保留它吧，如果他再骚扰你，这或许会有些帮助。”</p>
<p>米达克随意地挥挥手。于是迪卢木多把他送到门口，他们告别。</p>
<p>迪卢木多回到家，捡起院子里的金色小球，吉尔伽美什说他今天不回来。看到这条讯息的时候他叹了一口气，说实话他今天特别累，本来还有些担心吉尔伽美什会有性致。他强撑着做完一些家务，但还剩下更多。他把洗衣服留到最后，因为吉尔伽美什的衣服足够多，并且他从不在早上9点以前回家。无论在哪里睡，吉尔伽美什都永远喜欢睡懒觉……他想着杂七杂八的东西去楼梯间睡觉——不被吉尔伽美什按在床上的日子里这里才该是他的房间。他把追踪的光点暂时装进一个棕色的药瓶里。</p>
<p>半夜，迪卢木多因为噪音而醒来。他听见窸窸窣窣的声音起身前去查看，照明的魔法阵自动亮起，他看见水桶在自己打水，而衣服正在洗自己。像是有两只空气做成的手在搓动衣服，时不时拿起洗衣粉往上倒一些。</p>
<p>迪卢木多瞪着惺忪的睡眼看了一会儿，掉头回去睡觉了。我一定在做梦，他这么想着，把被子又盖上了一些，做了一个可笑的，光怪陆离的梦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安娜pov</p>
<p>人类聚集区本身就处于巫师社会的边缘，如果不是为了摆脱执法巫师，安娜并不需要耽误这两天。她仔细擦去手上和脸上的血，清理周边。做完这一切之后她抬起头望向天花板的某处剥落的墙皮，巫师社会的传说中有一双注视着一切的眼睛，那它是否会看到一个男人犯下了这些罪行，是否会嗅到这满屋的血腥气，是否会为这些被像牛肉一样被挂起的肢体而生气？</p>
<p>这双眼睛是否能看穿表象下的真实，这骇人的恶行是源于一个女人，她心怀的爱情作为燃料，轻轻松松便是滔天的怒火。他在事实上是“她”，名叫安娜，是一个随处可见的名字，也是米达克幼年唯一玩伴的名字。</p>
<p>安娜将视线从热腾腾的血肉上收回，短暂的放空中她理清了之后要做的事情，像一滴露珠那样蒸发了。离开巫师社会接下来的路就很容易，那双眼睛的主人又懒惰又胆小，不敢注视巫师社会之外的部分，也不倾向于注视陌生人。</p>
<p>安娜是完全的人类，与米达克或迪卢木多不同，她没有一点魔法天赋，只有一个平平无奇的称号“巫师杀手”。只要有巫师的存在就有她的血债，她凭再也无法洗净的双手作赌注，她又一次全身而退。</p>
<p>“去甜品店。”</p>
<p>安娜拉开了一面毫不起眼的车门，正在假寐的司机看了她一眼，车子慢吞吞地发动了起来。</p>
<p>【奥斯卡，奥斯卡·麦克库尔。】</p>
<p>【嗯，我听得见。】</p>
<p>实际上的交流发起在内心，奥斯卡是一个擅长心灵系魔法的巫师，同时也是她现在身上变形魔咒的施术者。如果在心里念叨得足够响，他就可以听见。虽然比起“让奥斯卡听见自己的声音”，对安娜来说更容易的是“封闭自己的内心”。以安娜经受的训练来说，面具之下还有面具，灵魂之后则是深不见底的迷雾，随时可以退入其中，剩下的部分就空空如也。</p>
<p>车辆在石子路上颠簸起来，安娜摘下帽子，抱住自己隐隐作痛的脑袋。实际上后脑勺一直在疼，搞得她分尸时候下刀都不利落。她和米达克纠缠的时候被人从后面用杯子砸了一下稳准狠的，这差不多是她进入巫师社会受到最严重的攻击了。她没怎么还手，因为那可能是奥斯卡想要找的迪卢木多，是个巫师。况且，如果她当着米达克的面杀死另一个巫师社会的无辜公民，无论他的记忆能不能恢复，他可能都不会跟自己走了。他很有可能也失去了记忆，但他靠近得无声无息，如果他是一个杀手，安娜现在已经死了。</p>
<p>常年游走在死亡边缘的人对每一次与死神的擦身而过都留有印象。安娜感到奥斯卡在悄悄观察自己，但她没说什么。收下别人钱去工作才需要保密，而共谋则只需要遵从本心。她临出发前还为了调整状态在奥斯卡面前喝酒大哭，现在抱着脑袋抽气也不算丢人。如果不是因为奥斯卡是个心灵系的巫师，她早把怀里加了料的烟点上抽几口了。</p>
<p>路面平坦后安娜大方地观察起奥斯卡，他的眼睛下挂着两个黑眼圈，双手微微离开方向盘。很显然他在用魔法偷懒。</p>
<p>他们到达了目的地。两人同样属于抵抗组织，甜品店与咖啡馆都是暗号。取味觉相反的意思：咖啡馆是远离巫师社会的中立区，意味着最好的情况；甜品店则是目的尚未达成。作为据点之一，这里也在日常营业，有一些稀稀拉拉的客人在去往蛮荒的中立区前来这里品尝最后一点文明的气息。安娜下车，冲里面说：“我一会儿还要去别的地方，你也一起进来吃一点吧，”</p>
<p>奥斯卡也下车，跟在她后面。在门口安娜的戒指微微一闪，她四下看看，目光停在门铃上。奥斯卡一动不动。他真的很懂如何与危险人物相处。安娜看了看天，说出了暗语。</p>
<p>“我感觉过一会儿会下雨。”</p>
<p>“不必担心，我的车里有伞。”</p>
<p>门打开的那一刻小型遮蔽结界笼罩了两人，而他们的幻影径直走进屋子里，分别叫了一份甜品。两人随后进入。这里的菜单只有胡萝卜蛋糕和口感差强人意的舒芙蕾，也不算太可惜。</p>
<p>“怎么样？”</p>
<p>刚一坐下，奥斯卡便急切地问道，手里使用魔杖解除了安娜身上的魔法。在安娜的要求下魔法没有改变她的眼睛，而其余的则在体型、脸部骨形进行了修改。不仅仅是视觉效果的欺骗，在事实上她也在承受着移动骨头的疼痛。这个魔法濒临失传就是因为在改变的时候实在太疼了，而人类又发明了麻醉剂。</p>
<p>“先闭嘴。”安娜湛蓝色的眼睛睁得很大，她的美貌因为魔法而回归，也被痛苦扭曲。她现在没有任何心情说话，她掏出笔，用力写了一行字。奥斯卡随之抹去，他搓搓沾染墨迹的手指，使用了记忆读取——安娜允许他看这一段时间。记忆读取需要一些条件，比如对象因痛苦而屈服，或者魔药。安娜现在倒是挺痛苦的，她正因此而情绪暴躁，但是不需要魔药，她没怎么抗拒就成功交出了两份记忆。她的手指绞在一起，捏得青白，死死盯着桌面，眼神像是刀子似地缓慢拖出痕迹。</p>
<p>奥斯卡把记忆保存下来。他们只说好了一份，安娜把自己的所见所闻和需要注意的事情写在纸上，浏览一遍直接烧掉。另一份是特别附赠，奥斯卡看了看安娜，她此刻仍然那不适合被打扰。于是他魔杖一转，随手把记忆投影在自己的眼睛里。</p>
<p>——他正对着一双熟悉的金眼睛，英俊的男人穿着巫师袍，保持着一个即将扭断他肩膀的姿势，极不赞同地看着他。这双眼睛足以让任何人的心跳停止一拍。他心神沉静，默默地把手抽了回去。</p>
<p>记忆到此结束，奥斯卡意识到，这是安娜的视角，他见到了迪卢木多。</p>
<p>“我喜欢的人是米达克，”安娜开口说话的时候声音趋于稳定，明明痛楚还没有消退，“这就是你要的人？我想杀了他。”仙境的杀手不怀私怨也不择手段，但安娜为了米达克加入抵抗组织之时已经自动脱离了仙境。她爱米达克，憎恨着夺走他的巫师社会，也把迷惑她的迪卢木多列为了目标。</p>
<p>“我知道，他不是故意的。”奥斯卡解释道。</p>
<p>安娜不说话，只是盯着他看。谎言，安娜利用自己女性身份抹开别人喉管时候也差不多是迪卢木多那种表情。她不会错认，正如人面对镜子之时不会认不出自己。但奥斯卡也不算太恶意，他只是在玩火。不受迷惑、不被拷问是仙境最大的卖点，而那几乎是心灵系巫师的主要就业途径。她跟奥斯卡有过约定，只要她看出来了，他就得说实话。</p>
<p>奥斯卡轻咳一声，神色端正了很多，说道：“泪痣是精灵的诅咒，魔性的永恒青春和异性无尽的宠爱。就算有一天我老得只能躺在床上，迪卢木多也仍然能蹦能跳，直到死亡将他的生命与青春在同一时刻夺走。而后者，就是你感觉到的那个瞬间。女性巫师尚且需要对魔力来稳定精神，你即使接受了改变形貌的魔法，但是在心里你仍然认知自己为女性。”</p>
<p>“巫师不能解除精灵的诅咒吗？他到底做过什么？”</p>
<p>“凡人如何与神对抗？在我们的神话里仙人、精灵和神是差不多的存在，有一些看起来像是动物，有一些看起来像人类。他们通常随心所欲，而迪卢木多睡了其中的几个。”</p>
<p>“几个？”</p>
<p>“我怎么可能知道具体几个。但什么是魔法，魔法是它们玩剩下的东西。所以他的泪痣会让女性喜欢他，手指碰过的东西像蜂蜜，一刀还能削出9个卷的木刨花，这些都是分别得到的。赐予祝福（诅咒）的精灵觉得这只是举手之劳，但在人类社会……”</p>
<p>【那他更该死了】安娜在心里淡淡地下结论，但是奥斯卡听到的声音特别响也特别清晰。</p>
<p>“这绝对不是什么好事，男人们嫉妒他，而你这样的女性会怒火中烧想杀了他。还有源源不断想要强上他的，甚至不一定是人类。我实在认为这诅咒的属性大于祝福，迪卢木多真的想泡别人没人能拒绝他的。”</p>
<p>奥斯卡对于迪卢木多真是侃侃而谈，安娜心想，人说起心爱之人时是难以沉默寡言的。棕发的年轻人冲她压了压手，眼睛绿得像毒药。</p>
<p>“你改变形貌的时候保留了自己的眼睛，可米达克仍然没有认出你，发生什么事了？”</p>
<p>安娜没说话。奥斯卡曾是抵抗组织的领袖，但他已经不再是了。安娜能够完美控制自己的身体与内心，没有因为直视奥斯卡的眼睛而联想到任何东西，反而提醒了自己，她身上还有任务。迪卢木多并不重要，他只是让奥斯卡放下警惕的一个话题而已。</p>
<p>“德莫特？”安娜突然说道，“德莫特。你身边有一个同样从仙境出来的杀手，就是你想找的迪卢木多对吗。他们是同一个人，他在接受训练的时候名叫德莫特。”</p>
<p>“德莫特。”奥斯卡把这个名字在嘴里转了一圈，他在迪卢木多记载假名的笔记本上偷看过这个名字。他若无其事地问：“我相信您的直觉，但我想知道哪一句让你认为他们是一个人？”</p>
<p>“不是哪一句，德莫特伪装得很好，我训练的时候一直以为他是个人类。在巫师社会，我盯着那个巫师的脸，心想这份熟悉感从何而来。后来我想清楚了……”安娜顿了顿，从脚尖弹出沾着药物的薄刃，继续下去，“就是那种身上挂满了不情愿的风流债，因而苦大仇深的样子。前往仙境的人通常是‘想要被爱的人’而非‘被爱着的人’，他与众不同。”</p>
<p>“你说……”奥斯卡的形象因为受击而烟消云散，旁边本该是幻影的位置接下了后半句“……得对！”</p>
<p>奥斯卡竟然没有立刻逃走，他注视着安娜，拿起桌上的蛋糕咬下了一口。这是幻影绝无法办到的事，因此换到了安娜的三发飞刀。</p>
<p>“我还是想知道为什么……”</p>
<p>安娜不发一言，手中的利刃另幻影甚至无法说完一句话。</p>
<p>“……我们目标一致，且没有利益冲突。”</p>
<p>魔法师总是搞这种小把戏，一直使用魔法奥斯卡迟早露出形迹。咖啡店老板看到安娜使用飞刀的守法便抱头蹲在柜台下，在他组装好枪之前，安娜在混乱的店内追击着隐形的巫师破窗而出。飞刀只剩下三发，从一开始就被奥斯卡骗掉了。而实际上奥斯卡也并非一个软蛋心灵系，尽管手持利刃的安娜没有一刻与他拉开过距离，但他防御得非常冷静，挡开要害或者影响行动的攻击，对其他的划伤毫不在意。流在地上的血凭空燃烧，仅仅是为了不留下被其他巫师追踪的反制魔法，也同时对安娜产生了一些干扰。奥斯卡退向又脏又臭的马房，养在里面的马只觉得进来了一匹同伴，而安娜的追击令马房里随处可见的稻草和饲料开始燃烧。受惊的动物在狭小的空间里踩踏，当安娜割断了它们的前腿又再度冲出去的时候，奥斯卡已经在安全距离之外。</p>
<p>位移魔法的光芒吞没了巫师，安娜返身从着火的马房跳上房顶，只看到停在咖啡店门口的车发动起来，扬长而去，去往巫师社会的方向。她没有远程武器，她的目光下移，店老板正端起猎枪瞄准她。猎枪？射程不够。一声枪响后她在屋顶消失，擦了擦手里的戒指，联系了雇主。</p>
<p>【罗曼，我失败了，他还是去巫师社会了。但是如果你想杀掉他的话，现在还有机会。】</p>
<p>【不，别这样做。我为你维持了遮蔽屏障，请回来吧。】</p>
<p>安娜突然意识到，尽管维持屏障并不需要什么力气，但是在打斗中奥斯卡都没有去刻意切断它。在所有人都不会注意到她的空白之中，她摊开手，手心里全是血迹。只是在刚才的打斗中握紧拳头抓一把火，它就无法继续燃烧，这是奥斯卡的血，也是追踪魔法的主要媒介。安娜辨认了一下方向，离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>奥斯卡pov</p>
<p>汽车在飞驰，奥斯卡用新手捏手枪的力度握着方向盘，不怎么好的路况令他像是骑着一匹脱缰的烈马。他没有生气，他只是没想到抵抗组织找来阻止他的人是安娜。如果人想要劝服另一个人，准备眼泪、匕首和金钱都算正常，准备决斗手套这可真是别出心裁。奥斯卡不由得猜测起安娜得到的命令是什么。</p>
<p>不要杀死奥斯卡，只要把他带回来？</p>
<p>无用的仁慈，奥斯卡在心里为自己的共谋鸣不平，安娜往自己的要害出手又收回，他不使用魔法都能知道安娜讨厌这个任务。无论如何，不要把怒火撒错地方，奥斯卡告诫着自己，况且接到错误命令的杀手就是一把钝刀。奥斯卡深知人类如何受累于惯性，习惯了生命的重量手无法收住力道。如果想跟仙境的杀手做朋友，就不能因为这种事情死掉。说真的，他因为偷袭迪卢木多，已经被翻脸无情揍得很习惯了。</p>
<p>奥斯卡想着迪卢木多的事情，漫无目的地发散思绪。与安娜类似，他需要控制自己的内心，令自己心无杂念。最终他成功把关于自己差点被杀掉这件事抛在脑后。奥斯卡会出现在这里是因为他已经放弃抵抗组织的一切职务，而安娜仍然是抵抗组织的人。活下来才能继续做朋友，而能够决定这一点的并非安娜，而是未知的巫师社会。</p>
<p>目前为止被巫师社会俘获的巫师都极少有回来的，在当地的抵抗组织传来的消息称“他们完全是巫师社会的居民了”。被探明身份的抵抗组织成员不能巫师聚集区，不幸的是奥斯卡就是其中之一。在奥斯卡还是个孩子的时候，巫师社会尚未完全取得对人类绝对优势的地位，那时抵抗组织也更像一个佣兵团。当时的首领芬恩死去，奥斯卡也在现场。当然最后他被救走了。迪卢木多接了任务在出差。回来后知道了这一切，从此再也没有接别的什么任务，一直跟在奥斯卡身边。</p>
<p>不久前，奥斯卡执意进入巫师社会，接应抵抗组织的成员，迪卢木多护送他，他们在完全保密且可信的情况下被发现。</p>
<p>巫师社会中三名执政官之一叫做梅林——花之魔术师。据说他从不离开他的住处，因此整个巫师社会都以他为中心构筑。他拥有可以看到世间一切的眼睛。时隔多年奥斯卡当然长大了，但他在别人的眼里可能并没有变，比如梅林，比如迪卢木多。他仍然记得那天晚上，迪卢木多正落在最后，靠在墙角用魔法观察着追兵的情况。他掏出魔杖，见奥斯卡也在看他，走过来按了一下他的肩膀说：“我去拦住他，之后我们中立区见。”他的精神平静而稳定，在所有人里面恐怕是最安定的那一个。于是奥斯卡就这么相信了谎言，谁说心灵系的巫师就不会被欺骗？</p>
<p>尽管抵抗组织制作了很多魔咒来避免被梅林注视，有随时切换自己的位置，有的令自己看起来时刻眩晕扭曲。以前，只有人类特工发明的暗语和肢体动作行之有效。在与巫师社会的魔法对抗中抵抗组织一直处于下风。最近被创立出的小型遮蔽结界被认为有效，创立者是罗曼——一个被抵抗组织捡回来的、失忆的强大巫师。</p>
<p>奥斯卡的行李箱里有一套巫师袍，但是他目前是以人类的身份进入巫师社会。在办理漫长的入关手续过程中，摊在椅子上等待的人不知何时被替换成了幻影，而奥斯卡拎着箱子走在巫师社会的街道上。天色已经暗了下来，街道整洁却没有灯光。奥斯卡身处于小型遮蔽结界中，抬起头看向天空，他正在被追踪。</p>
<p>一点简单的占星术和命运预知是很重要的。奥斯卡的反追踪能力基本来自迪卢木多的亲手训练。据他所言，芬恩以前对他的核心队员有一项考核，让他们被追逐着穿越整片森林而不踩断树枝。可惜芬恩没能看到奥斯卡轻松达成的那一天。</p>
<p>奥斯卡从行李箱中取出水瓶和贝壳，在里面弄出一小块平静的水泊，倒映着星空与月亮。巫师社会的夜晚几乎没有路灯，毕竟许多魔法都需要自然力量的指引。奥斯卡甚至已经知道了追踪者的位置——对方根本没有使用魔法隐蔽自己。奥斯卡内心凛然，他本以为是抵抗组织的人，但对方的位置显示在巫师社会的市中心。</p>
<p>陷阱？他已经暴露了？不，这样他直接就会在这里面对执法巫师，而且这不可能，奥斯卡确信，他靠近巫师社会后全程都被完美遮蔽在结界中。</p>
<p>只是思考片刻，奥斯卡便做出了决定。他把水倒掉，将贝壳碾碎，在一棵橡树下做了一个简单的魔法阵，用于增幅魔力。他要直接传送过去。他的箱子里没有带食水，也没有准备后路，本身就是为了来冒险一搏的。</p>
<p>奥斯卡用占卜为自己定了一个适合传送的目的地：他即将去往一个完全未知的点，分外需要聆听命运的微小声音，为他的行动增加一点成功率。好在他非常擅长控制自己的心灵，那里面空旷而平静，非常适合作为扩音器。他从手里拿出了一个密封的瓶子，那是可以直接融化梦魇的毒药——黑医塞弥拉米斯的得意作品。可惜没人测试过效果，因为梦魇作为精灵的一种，在人世间绝迹。如果梅林真的跟传说中那样具有梦魇的血统，奥斯卡即将给他送上无可挽回的致命一击。</p>
<p>短暂的光芒闪过，一个长距离的位移魔法发动了。奥斯卡出现在一棵树后，他有些头晕，伸手扶住了树干，与此同时两三个预先发动的防御魔法开始运转，但是什么都没有发生。最好的防御魔法是遮蔽结界，它能避开梅林的眼睛，不在传送中被撕裂，也令别人不会多关注一眼这空无一人的角落。</p>
<p>奥斯卡深深呼吸，去寻找追踪自己的人。面前是一处十分豪华的别墅，每一件陈设都散发着金钱和魔法阵的气息。看起来屋主人完全有能力负担更大的建筑，只是这里被用于独自居住。他在围栏外观察着花园，心想那个追踪着自己的人是否能够意识到：他已经出现在附近。</p>
<p>门突然打开，一个男人追着什么东西跑了出来，奥斯卡睁大了眼睛。</p>
<p>男人默不作声地追逐一个小小的光点，像猎豹一样越过了一处树丛，在一处从泥土中凸起的树根上踩了一脚，落在奥斯卡的面前。他对这里的环境稔熟于心。而藏身于结界中的奥斯卡，下意识地迎上去了一步——他立刻控制住了自己。</p>
<p>奥斯卡从没在迪卢木多的脸上看到这种表情，放松又安逸，像是突然被光斑吸引从柜子上扑下来的猫，停下来左右摇摆着尾巴四下张望。追踪魔法构成的光点在奥斯卡身边消失，它已经完成了使命。奥斯卡这才发现，迪卢木多的脖子上有一个黄金的颈环。他咬紧牙，生怕自己发出什么声音。迪卢木多面带迷惑地盯着空无一人的位置。尽管他看不见，但他感觉得已十分准确。</p>
<p>实际上迪卢木多好几次跟奥斯卡对上了视线。他的金眼与泪痣无不告诉着奥斯卡这就是他要找的本人。尽管为什么迪卢木多手上有追踪魔法，这仍充满疑点，但他现在无暇他顾。</p>
<p>奥斯卡其实知道安娜为什么要在变形魔法下留着她的眼睛。米达克不吝于跟任何人吹安娜的眼睛，希望别人不要害怕她，毕竟“她的眼睛像湖水，只要你盯着看，会令心灵平静”。安娜的手里不分敌我地沾着巫师的血，她加入抵抗组织后，人们仍对她避之不及。</p>
<p>如果米达克不记得安娜，迪卢木多很有可能也不记得自己，起码他认识的迪卢木多决不可能自愿戴上象征奴隶身份的颈环。多年的训练发挥了作用，奥斯卡的心像是被切割成两半，飞快地思考，同时抑制着他想要打开遮蔽屏障的冲动。</p>
<p>机会只有一次，奥斯卡要把迪卢木多瞬间拖进屏障，然后压制他的反抗，再说服他一起离开。他不知道自己能不能做到这件事，但现在他的“咖啡店”就在眼前。迪卢木多因为他而陷落，他要救他出去，他必须做到。安娜或许会有第二次机会，她是个人类，巫师社会普遍轻视人类的力量。而奥斯卡是一个被梅林注视着的巫师，只要暴露行踪，他将和迪卢木多一样难以离开。</p>
<p>奥斯卡踹了一脚篱笆。在迪卢木多转身离去前，他踹了两脚甚至踩在某一根支撑的木条上加大力度。巫师社会倾向于使用空气墙来作为庭院的最外围，而迪卢木多的习惯是自己做。他的木工超级棒，做好的篱笆可以用来给蔷薇爬，花季一到就开满红色和黄色的蔷薇。他在这里也种了，奥斯卡用力碾过一两个待开的花苞。迪卢木多肉眼可见地愤怒了起来，但他的举动令人惊异，他转身进了房间！奥斯卡瞠目结舌，难以想象自己即将与他失之交臂。但只过了几分钟，迪卢木多竟然又出来了，他穿了一身巫师袍，直接从木篱笆里翻越出来。他站在奥斯卡的面前，说：“停下你的恶作剧。”</p>
<p>奥斯卡深吸一口气，展开遮蔽结界便把他裹了进来。接下来就是最临场发挥的部分，迪卢木多的拳头仍然跟过去一样有力，奥斯卡的双腿紧紧缠住他的腰，把他带倒在地上。他摇晃着他的重心避免被拳头打中，迪卢木多反应很快地松开拳头，他俯下身，手腕绕过奥斯卡的脖子……他正在用自己的手臂绞住奥斯卡的脖子，绝大部分魔法，只要施展魔法的巫师本人失去意识，魔法的效果基本都会消失。</p>
<p>“迪卢木多！”</p>
<p>情急之下奥斯卡大叫一声，眩晕和重击同样会影响结界的维系，而这几乎是他的生命线。</p>
<p>迪卢木多停下了手。他仍然骑在奥斯卡身上，但威胁减弱了。奥斯卡从刚才就一直在想如何避免安娜那样的失败，要说什么能带走一个失去记忆的人。可事到临头他能说出口的也只有他与迪卢木多之间的真实。</p>
<p>“我叫奥斯卡，奥斯卡·麦克库尔。你还记得我吗，迪卢木多叔叔？”</p>
<p>【我不认识你，你认错人了。】奥斯卡听见迪卢木多内心的声音，也听见它们顺着某个被事实击穿的口子流走了。迪卢木多眨了眨眼睛，语带困惑地说：“说来很奇怪，我并不想揍你。”</p>
<p>“因为你只有在我犯了错的时候会揍我。而我现在做的是承担后果，弥补过失。”奥斯卡尽量令语气沉稳。迪卢木多记忆里的芬恩最喜欢用毫无紧张感甚至是轻佻的语调，他或许没有真正运筹帷幄的智慧，但他希望自己无限接近某个这样的人……奥斯卡想到罗曼浩瀚犹如星云的内心。</p>
<p>“你要弥补什么？”迪卢木多问道。</p>
<p>“我是个巫师，你也是，但是你为了保护我，在巫师社会被俘。我不知道你忘记了多少，但魔法是不会被忘记的。你可能不记得我，但你会记得你自己。你不喜欢这里，也不喜欢颈环……”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>迪卢木多不置可否，扭头看向屋子，轻声说：“我的主人禁止我今天出门。”</p>
<p>【让他去死，最好你亲手杀了他！】</p>
<p>奥斯卡在内心尖叫，但他深知他才是在迪卢木多心中复燃的灰烬。</p>
<p>【不要留恋巫师社会建立的关系，没有任何人值得您用自由相交换】</p>
<p>“跟我走吧，你会跟我离开吗？你会魔法吗？你想起来一点吗？你又种下了蔷薇和玫瑰，它们生长得是否比你预计得快很多？存在于您体内没有魔法消耗的力量，引发了怎样的异象呢？”</p>
<p>奥斯卡平稳地发问，此时他早已从地上爬起来，拉着迪卢木多的手往外走。他不去感觉手上的阻力，也不去看频频回头的迪卢木多。等真的被揍了再说！他们一路走出了这个街区，手上的力度突然加大，他被拽停。他终于敢回头看迪卢木多的表情，可却被颈环爆发出冲天的光芒掩盖了。</p>
<p>迪卢木多从刚才起就没有回答他任何一个问题，现在却终于做出了决定。</p>
<p>“如果我真的会魔法，如果你真的是抵抗组织，”迪卢木多的手掩盖上黄金，被魔法充盈的金色眼睛则压倒了光芒，“停止。”</p>
<p>光芒犹如倒入瓶中的水流那样消失在颈环中，好像什么都没有发生过。奥斯卡掏出魔杖，他们的回路在外放的魔力中紧紧联结，奥斯卡使用了位移魔法。如果说他们之中哪一个才是位移魔法的大师，那一定是迪卢木多。奥斯卡尚且需要魔法阵的辅助，可在迪卢木多的配合与帮助下就像是从一根树枝跳上另一根那样轻捷，几个闪烁后，两个不应存在于此地的巫师消失了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梅林pov</p>
<p>Hi，大家好，这里是你亲爱的魔法梅莉酱！</p>
<p>啊，现在是私人时间，梅林并不想营业。从早上起他的家里就十分吵闹，梅林听了听动静，拿起手边的魔杖随手一挥。紫色的光芒像水流一样渗入了地面，过一会儿世界安静了，只有吉尔伽美什蹬蹬蹬地走上楼，一边还在大喊：“梅林，出来，梅林！”</p>
<p>“好啦，你在喊猫吗。凯茜都不会应你的。”</p>
<p>“毕竟它又不能加班。”</p>
<p>“我也不能，我还要批阿尔托莉雅的作业。教育未来的王，这可是一份光荣的副业。”</p>
<p>可吉尔伽美什已经一把抓住了他的魔杖。梅林作为一个家里蹲，使用的是一个货真价实的大型魔杖。许多人因为梅林单手挥舞一人多高的魔杖而对它的重量产生误解，梅林很有冲动直接放开手，看看吉尔伽美什会不会砸了自己的脚。此时屋里的其他人类都在魔法的作用下睡着了，吉尔伽美什连拖带拽把他按在了他最喜欢的高塔阳台上。</p>
<p>正如所有传闻中所津津乐道的那样，吉尔伽美什找到封闭在某一处高塔内的半梦魇梅林，要求他协助他建设巫师社会。半梦魇说他发过誓，永不离开此塔。吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑说那有什么关系，本王在此处建立巫师的国度便是。撇开无数关于梅林是女的、他们之间是真爱等等冗余的幻想，事实基本是如此。</p>
<p>在幻术的作用下梅林的住所看起来只是一处漂亮别墅罢了，可只要踏入阳台，屋内广阔的空间立刻变得狭小。外面的景象也随之改换，往外看去是从高塔俯瞰无垠的花海，清泉流淌，白鸟飞舞。</p>
<p>这并非幻术，而是货真价实的空间魔法，此地也不存在于物质世界中。毕竟梅林现在主要职业是偶像——女性偶像，富有职业精神，居住的地方铺满粉色幻想与所有少女心的具现。履行执政官的义务反而需要秘密行事，但别太惊讶，这可是巫师社会。</p>
<p>“今天是礼拜六，你难得能早起一次，是让我加班做迪卢木多的记忆？哈，你动真感情的样子可真是稀奇。你和你的小情人能尽释前嫌打出he吗，在你杀了每一个被他吸引来到巫师社会自投罗网的同伴后？”</p>
<p>梅林在空无一物的小房间里席地而坐，调侃道。他知道吉尔伽美什最近有趣的狩猎活动：让迪卢木多招摇过市，让米达克住进免费公寓里。抵抗组织的无人不知晓的天才巫师陷落，他们怎么可能不派人来营救。吉尔伽美什露出一个犹如黑夜中的火那般明亮的笑容。对进入巫师社会的人进行甄别是一门艺术，而由此揪出巫师社会中的抵抗组织更是一门狡猾且具有风险的工作，其成功能够带来巨大的快感，吉尔伽美什沉迷于此。“一个巫师忘记了自己会使用魔法，久而久之不被消耗的魔力就会引发异象，”可他对梅林的问题避而不答，“他几乎能做完全部的家务，甚至还在院子里种了蔷薇。三天它们就长出了花苞，到时候本王可以特许你看庭院里的花，怎样？”</p>
<p>不怎么样，种子还是你从我手里拿的。花之魔术师收敛了玩笑之情。吉尔伽美什把迪卢木多送进奴隶学校的动机百分之九十五是为了满足他的糟糕趣味，百分之五是正经理由。仅仅一个家奴不可能处理得了多少家务，但巫师不一样。只要看看那些无功而返的家政人员的记忆就可以清楚得知迪卢木多的状态。</p>
<p>梅林知道迪卢木多是一个优秀的巫师，巫师社会中找不出第二个敢用魔杖指向吉尔伽美什的人。就算他被灌输“他是一个普通人”的观念再牢固，也会被异象动摇。迪卢木多从一开始就能够接受魔法阵的存在，不需要太久……甚至他已经能够明白，出现在他生活中的种种怪异指向自己。魔力总是基于巫师自己的愿望而行动，尽管那虚无缥缈，但它货真价实是巫师的一部分。</p>
<p>梅林把魔杖往地上一插，它生根发芽，变成了一套桌椅。人类编织美丽的故事，混血梦魇编织人类的记忆，多么美好的寄生关系。他指着桌面上的光球，伸出手邀请吉尔伽美什：“请吧，我的陛下。”他们的手握在一起，吉尔伽美什的身体漂浮起来。记忆与梦境是差不多的东西，由半梦魇亲自带路那真是如同呼吸一般容易。他们的工作是找出迪卢木多记忆里每一个快乐时刻，把它变造为巫师社会里发生的记忆；每一个悲伤的时刻，则暗示为是抵抗组织造成的。迪卢木多拼死反抗保留了下了一些记忆，他想保护的人全都面目模糊，梅林和吉尔伽美什只能分享已知的抵抗组织成员，把他们的存在捏入记忆。</p>
<p>半梦魇视人类的梦与记忆为食物，比如他见到人类流泪，作为生物本能他感到饿了，他想吃到那份记忆，而知识层面在告诉他，这个人类因为悲伤、喜悦等巨大的情绪波动。因此他的作品精致却冰冷，可吉尔伽美什不一样，他是人之子。千里眼的存在并没有令他偏离人成为神，他是从一开始就认定自己人类身份，常态关闭自己的千里眼走到如今的巫师。事实证明没有千里眼他也会是最高执政官。</p>
<p>如果所罗门有吉尔伽美什这样蓬勃而又坚定的自我认知，也不会独自跋涉去他们都无法到达的，属于神的领域。不，这个时候就不要提那些阉割的字典、血统论与“人类巫师是两种不同的生物”，这样的伪理论了。</p>
<p>按照最高执政官们的核心约定，他们在巫师社会能够自主运行后便放手，放弃自己最擅长的事，随便以任何身份隐居在巫师社会中生活。千里眼不会复现，人类只能自己创造自己的文明。</p>
<p>所以梅林是少女偶像，副业是巫师学院校长；所罗门召唤了72魔神作为统括机构自主处理政务，据说做了一名普通的医生；吉尔伽美什装什么都不像，只能以最高执政官吉尔伽美什唯一独子的身份成为一名执法巫师。他们各自选择好了自己在世界中一个平凡无奇的位置。</p>
<p>有的时候梅林想，吉尔伽美什是不是在后悔。如果他喜欢现在巫师社会发展出来的模样，他会放心地把迪卢木多交给执法巫师，而不是偷偷拉着梅林一起干坏事，修改一份完美的记忆。</p>
<p>还好所罗门大概率不会对此抗议。正如除必要情形外，所罗门从不加入梅林和吉尔伽美什的聊天。很难说他还能算一个巫师，吉尔伽美什认为他不具有自主人格，而梅林从他的心里无法品尝到梦。</p>
<p>看，这就是现状：半梦魇不在乎人类本身；所罗门已经踏入过于高远的地方；只有从始至终站在人类一侧的吉尔伽美什，受限于他们达成的约定，时常做着繁杂而纠结的梦。</p>
<p>梅林趁此刻尽情地观察安静的吉尔伽美什，他的目光穿透半梦魇的身体，柔和得像是静静散发光芒的红宝石。吉尔伽美什没有在看自己，他正投身于看了已经不知道多少遍的记忆里。他的神色放松，梅林伸出食指戳了戳他的嘴角。吉尔伽美什还很年轻，他跟所罗门差不多大，梅林常常意识不到这一点。</p>
<p>梅林不止会趁吉尔伽美什不在家的时候偷偷用千里眼观察他的小情人，也会在吉尔伽美什的周围搞一点小动作引诱他开启自己的千里眼……还常常在偷吃吉尔伽美什梦境的时候被他的潜意识堵了个正着。他们单方面的亲近关系实属酒肉朋友，梅林喜欢吉尔伽美什的梦境。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什的梦境广大而恢宏，不像绝大多数人类的梦境是一个私密而温暖的茧，他的自我意识，抱负野心与无穷无尽的强欲令他的梦境美味得惊人……梅林一震，倒退了一步，吉尔伽美什揪住了他。</p>
<p>“不，我没有想吃你的梦。”</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什的目光凝聚，映出梅林的样子。他的意识正不可抗拒地醒来，最终两人都不得不离开迪卢木多的记忆。</p>
<p>“迪卢木多不见了。”</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什没听梅林解释，他掏出魔杖便激活了什么，一个标记，另一只手投影出一片地图把光点丢了上去。此时四周已完全陷入了黑暗，进入梦境前还是早上，现在恐怕已经是半夜了。梅林当然无所谓长时间待在梦境里，只是重新意识到了吉尔伽美什的专注有多么可怕。</p>
<p>“你能看得到金光吗？”</p>
<p>“……”梅林的眼瞳中紫色一掠而过，他挑了挑眉毛。</p>
<p>无论是视野中还是面前的黄金光芒都在同一时间熄灭了。吉尔伽美什继续使用魔法，可是无法再度激活标记。</p>
<p>“位置是你家附近。但已经看不见了。”</p>
<p>“你终于因为常驻开启千里眼而力不从心了吗？”吉尔伽美什气得口不择言。迪卢木多逃跑了，他们的工作白费了。</p>
<p>千里眼对于领导者来说实在是过于便利也太过沉重了。三名最高执政官中只有梅林的千里眼可以常驻开启，世界的任一角落，他想看哪里就看哪里。可他现在却说，他看不见。</p>
<p>“凯茜，过来，乖。”梅林不理他，点亮了房内的灯，低头去哄缩在角落里面一只不知是猫还是狗的粉紫色生物。它冲梅林龇牙咧嘴，表情丰富得不可思议。梅林及时一探手，把它从空间传送中生生抓了出来。</p>
<p>“芙……梅林你去死……芙！”</p>
<p>“你知道这是什么吧。”梅林冲吉尔伽美什比划了一下手里的毛团。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什烦乱地看了一眼，神色突然变了：“它已经成长到这个地步了吗？”从他的视角，大概能够看到极为瑰丽的形态吧。梅林反手把灾厄之兽凯茜帕鲁格从塔顶丢了下去。</p>
<p>这一刻，吉尔伽美什的千里眼被动发动了。千里眼之间互相都很熟悉：梅林能看到现在；所罗门能看到过去与未来；吉尔伽美什注视未来，对灾难或毁灭的危机格外灵敏。</p>
<p>【灾厄之兽在人世中安稳的生活，找到了值得守护的美好事物】</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什默念着迪卢木多·奥迪那，他的目光穿透真实，追逐进一片联结着现世与隐世的树林。这也是梅林永远不敢把目光放过去的地方。</p>
<p>“这世界上有太多值得敬畏的生物。”这是梅林写给他创立的巫师学校的题词。他极少将目光放在巫师社会以外的部分，就是因为这个……一个极为美丽的蓝裙女人从树叶上的一滴露水中走出，场景犹如水波扰动模糊了一阵。仔细看去，树林中突然出现了她居住的湖泊与木屋。她与吉尔伽美什对上了目光，伸出手指，轻轻擦过他的脸颊。</p>
<p>“人类之王啊，不要只是远远注视，请亲身前来。”</p>
<p>她摘下袖子上一段薄纱，想要递过来，却又收回手。贴近后她似乎发现了什么，神色间旖旎尽散。</p>
<p>“你在注视的，是他吗？”她极不赞同地摇摇头，指了指树林深处：“你只愿独占与拥有。不要夺走他，他是我们的。”远处似乎出现了一小片裙裾和一只黑色的山羊……</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什的身影化为花瓣飞散，梅林发动幻术转移了远来的未知攻击。他的住所整个屋顶被无声无息地掀走了。院子里有一个梅林的肖像，是他创办巫师学院时立下的纪念石像。它的头部也光滑地离开了原本的位置。</p>
<p>“还好还好，差一点就危险了。”距离太远能免死的手段当然有很多，梅林撇撇嘴。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什召唤来他的龙，跳窗而出，前往执法巫师的总部。</p>
<p>梅林敲了敲魔杖把一开始被他催眠的人类唤醒，他们可睡了整整一天！明早之前，他要看到一个全新的住所，气昏头的吉尔伽美什走了以后就进不来的那一种。</p>
<p>地面盛开了一朵巨大的花，梅林舒舒服服地躺了上去，把一整天的工作成果当成了精雕细作的夜宵——真实而富有人类气息，完美的成果，不愧是吉尔伽美什。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗曼pov</p>
<p>罗曼其实不是他的本名，但是奥斯卡建议他人总得有个称呼，于是他给自己起了一个。罗曼这个名字听起来很浪漫。他无处可去，于是顺理成章地加入了抵抗组织。</p>
<p>最开始的时候，罗曼其实没有预料到安娜愿意接下追回奥斯卡的任务。以安娜的风评，她更可能直接把目标宰了。但是安娜难得争取了一下这笔交易，她说：“奥斯卡负责大部分行动成员的训练，本身也是个心灵系的巫师。我们在场的诸位说不定谁也不会成功，但善后工作，大家一定都没有我熟练。”</p>
<p>与其说安娜说服了众人倒不如说是众人一下子想起了“巫师杀手”的累累血债，他们都离开了。罗曼倒是不害怕跟安娜共处一室，反正他本来就是个失忆被奥斯卡捡回来的可疑巫师，他送走了其他人，转回来给传闻中凶名累累的女杀手续了咖啡。安娜的眼神透露出温柔而理性的神情，罗曼不觉得她会暴起伤人。</p>
<p> “我没有很多的钱，只有魔法。”</p>
<p>“正好，我也没有很多的时间，马上我有一个任务要去巫师社会，”安娜一口喝完，把杯子一丢，飞快地敲定了一切，“告诉我你能提供我什么支援。等我回来后我告诉你我要怎么样的报酬。”</p>
<p>但凡罗曼对人类再狡猾一点，他大概知道所有含糊其辞的“我之后再来取报酬”的本质都是勒索。可他毕竟失去了一切的记忆，也不知道自己曾经是个怎样的人。他把自己能做的事情告诉了安娜，给了她一个戒指用于联系自己，并当场在她的大腿外侧贴了一个传送魔法阵作为最终手段。</p>
<p>“大概这样，它几乎可以令你不被打断的从巫师社会边缘的距离传送到这边附近。虽然是一次性用品，但A级以下的干扰魔法对它无效，如果遇到致死的攻击就发动它，魔法造成的伤害我大概都能治好……”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“我以为魔法阵都是更有仪式感的东西。”</p>
<p>安娜大咧咧地把脚踩在书桌上看自己腿上的临时纹身。它刚才光华满溢，现在却仅变成贴合肤色的淡淡纹路。</p>
<p>“奥斯卡希望我做出更多普通人也能用的魔法。”罗曼把目光挪向别处，嘴里解释道。</p>
<p>“知道了。见到奥斯卡的时候我会通知你的。”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>安娜利用传送回来的时候并非是遭遇了什么致命危机，她赶时间。她直接冲迎上来的罗曼摊开手，满手的血，有烧伤的痕迹。</p>
<p>“保存这个。”</p>
<p>罗曼立刻照做了，血液悬浮在空中又凝结成固体，与此同时安娜手上的烧伤正在迅速收口。她愣了一下，开始动手挑破那些泡。</p>
<p>“这是谁的血？”罗曼用魔杖挑开她的手，转移话题。安娜忍着新生皮肉的刺痒，问：“你能感觉出有人在对我使用追踪魔法吗？”</p>
<p>是的，安娜正被追踪。罗曼问道：“谁在追你？要我帮你消除追踪吗？”</p>
<p>“不要！”</p>
<p>“哦。”</p>
<p>“是米达克。”安娜用烧伤的手夹着烟点燃，然后拿起来吸了一口。在药物的作用下她迅速平静下来，哪儿都不难受了，取而代之是一种飘飘然的感觉。她说道：“我遇到的事情糟透了，除了杀人以外的事情我都失手，然后我突然知道了有些事比死去更可怕……”她的眼睛恍惚了片刻，“但是米达克跟我说我该多和别人建立联系，但这真的太难了。”</p>
<p>罗曼正准备下一次传送，呼吸了一口空气中的烟味，转身从安娜的手指间取下烟丢了出去。见鬼，这种货色不是人类该承受的。</p>
<p>“你还有哪里有伤，我能看一下吗？”</p>
<p>“大概是脑震荡，或者瘀血？不，别用魔法，我不想被巫师碰。”安娜往后退了一步，罗曼立刻移开魔杖，表示自己没有恶意。</p>
<p>“你还有着急要做的事吗？没有的话我传送带你去休息。”</p>
<p>“有。我要我的报酬。”安娜把血结晶捏在手里，她的手已经完全愈合了。呼吸着林间的空气令她从药物的作用中暂时清醒了些，她描述自己的需求：“米达克在对我使用追踪。这个，是奥斯卡的血。我听说追踪魔法的本质是追踪血液，你能在不破坏这个魔法的同时把追踪的对象变成奥斯卡吗？”</p>
<p>这个要求实际上匪夷所思，但安娜不懂魔法，罗曼也不是什么普通巫师。他秒答道：“我能。”可这并非一个魔法问题，这更关系到奥斯卡的位置。他说：“但是你得告诉我发生了什么。你为什么在通讯时说想要杀了奥斯卡，我以为你们是朋友。”</p>
<p>传送的光芒吞没两人，两人出现在罗曼的房间。罗曼去锁上门，从冰箱里拿了蛋糕和牛奶，甚至从隔间里拖出了一个懒人沙发。</p>
<p>安娜开始了叙述。她之前去了巫师社会，以往她都是快去快回，从来没有多留的必要。可这一次她比以往待得都要久，也看到了一些可怕的事情。以她受到的教育，人死之后就是一了百了，现在却觉得比死亡更可怕的事情是遗忘和背叛。</p>
<p>米达克不记得她，说不定迪卢木多也不记得奥斯卡。他们现在都穿着巫师袍。抵抗组织派去试图营救这两个巫师的成员留下暗号，可能正是由他们亲自上报。</p>
<p>执法巫师准确地扫荡了数个据点。安娜伏击了其中一队，但她清楚自己没有杀对人。她眼中燃烧的愤怒令湛蓝宝石般的眼睛变得混浊，可罗曼却更觉得旁人对她的恐惧毫无必要。她并非一个接到任务后无论是谁都会下手的无情机器，她想要帮助自己的朋友，而且她确实拥有丰富的经验和准确的直觉。</p>
<p>“不一定是背叛，可能是遗忘咒加洗脑。”罗曼喃喃说道，他空无一物的心中有什么东西拨动了一下，但他抓不住。于是他说他擅长的，“追踪魔法的发明最初目的是为了‘知道情人的位置’，米达克使用的是原始版本。”提到魔法的问题，罗曼侃侃而谈，并拍了拍安娜。他继续道：“这个魔法只需要近距离身体接触就能取到用于追踪的血液，缺点是如果被追踪的是巫师，魔法生效的那一刻他就会十分清晰地感觉到。最初创立这个魔法的人是一对巫师情侣，他们交换了自己的血，以达到‘我知道你在我身边’的效果。直到有一个大人物处死一个刺客后从他身上搜出了一个装有光点的笼子……”</p>
<p>“总之，这个魔法的原始版可以维持许多年，本质是一种私密的信物。无论是篡改还是反向追踪都很容易，改换目标为奥斯卡的那一刻他会立刻察觉，我认为他很可能立刻进行反追踪。”</p>
<p>“拿着这个光点的人是迪卢木多，”安娜说，“我跟踪了米达克。他当时应该知道我在附近，然后他交给了迪卢木多。他当时的意思出自本心，我认为他没有使用暗语。”</p>
<p>“你为什么觉得迪卢木多不会上交？如果他交给别人，很可能是那个战胜他并且留下他的人。如果你我都是从为了奥斯卡好的点出发，我想知道你这么判断的理由。”</p>
<p>出乎意料的是，安娜在懒人沙发上蜷缩起身子，像是没听见一样。罗曼告诉自己不能着急，安娜自己坐起身，回到了平时的状态：“罗曼，你听说过安格斯和他的仙境吗？”</p>
<p>“爱与梦之神，凯尔特传说的仙人，他以前在仙境里面养神鸟，后来开始培养杀手。那些人……有的不是人，但全都非常厉害，现世的巫师只要被盯上就一定会死，”罗曼不假思索地说出自己知道的信息，“无论原本是什么种族，是否失手被擒都不会泄露任何秘密。就算有人通过一些手段得知了仙境的位置，安格斯也是货真价实的精灵。精灵、仙人，在别的神话里他们更通俗易懂的定位是‘神’。尽管他们不会主动干涉人世，但如果人类自己过去找他意味着他愿意与精灵产生交集，这样神力就完全可以生效了。”</p>
<p>“……你到底是什么人。”</p>
<p>“我不知道，都说了我失忆了。当你问我问题，或许我会知道。但如果你让我自己说，我可能只记得自己喜欢懒人沙发、草莓蛋糕和魔法梅莉。”</p>
<p>“魔法梅莉？”</p>
<p>“咳，一个电子偶像，不用在意。”</p>
<p>安娜沉默了片刻，说：“如果我认识以前的你我可能会杀了你，还好现在我是抵抗组织。有人对你说过这样的话吗？”懒人沙发上的女人稍微改换了一下姿势，她的声音犹如穿透迷雾的鸣声：“夜莺为您效劳。”</p>
<p>“……”罗曼的记忆里没有这样的回响，他摇摇头，“等等你是……？”</p>
<p>“是的，加入抵抗组织之前我的代号是‘夜莺’。据我所知奥斯卡身边有一个曾经来自仙境的杀手，我不久前才确定，他是迪卢木多。洗脑不会完全生效的，他见到奥斯卡一定会想起什么的，这或许能帮到他……”安娜停顿了一下，想起了什么似地微笑起来，她说：“米达克对别人说我温柔和善，别人不太信，我也不是这样的人。奥斯卡也对我说他的‘小叔叔’是很好的人，可我也不信，起码他手里的血债不比我少。仙境的杀手品质稳定，是安格斯大人最骄傲的一点，让我赌一下我们都是‘可以被人背叛，但不会背叛别人’的人吧。”</p>
<p>罗曼二话不说掏出魔杖开始入侵追踪魔法，在蒙蒙的微光中，安娜的血凭空增多，而奥斯卡的血则消失了。残余下来的血液在魔法的作用下燃烧，顺手销毁痕迹对罗曼来说举手之劳。脑海中安娜手上的烧伤忽然一闪而过，罗曼叹了口气，他是怕疼的人，自问决没有去抓一把火的勇气。</p>
<p>“谢谢你告诉我的一切，我不会说出去的。”</p>
<p>“不……”安娜有些犹豫，“你可以说。”</p>
<p>罗曼一愣，安娜继续说道：“我遇到的事让我觉得遗忘比死亡更可怕。如果奥斯卡为了我想杀他的事而生气……他或许也知道我得到了他的血液。等你见到他的时候你能告诉他这些事吗？”</p>
<p>“这可不行，”罗曼反应飞快。如果安娜希望与别人建立联系，奥斯卡是个很好的对象。他板着脸：“你得自己去说，告诉他你为什么这么做，出发点是什么。不要害怕他生气，多想想你们是怎么成为朋友的，他说不定没有你想得这么生气。”</p>
<p>于是安娜并没有离开，她和罗曼开始聊天，直到在懒人沙发上犯困，闭上嘴，返身趴在了靠枕上。罗曼喝了点咖啡，他晚上还有想要研发的魔法。</p>
<p>一切的平静终结与罗曼接到奥斯卡发来的信息。他披上衣服就往外面冲，招手从桌上召唤魔杖，十个戒指在黑暗里散发着微光。他突然意识到懒人沙发上还躺着个安娜，可一低头并没有人。安娜不知何时已经站在了一旁的阴影里，蓝眼睛盯着罗曼，问道：“发生什么事了？”</p>
<p>罗曼简短地说：“奥斯卡救出了迪卢木多。如果我支援你，你能接应他们回来吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪卢木多pov</p>
<p>传送过去的位置是一处据点。执法巫师追上了迪卢木多与奥斯卡，甚至带来了龙。这些畜生四处喷火，人们从睡梦中被火焰驱赶出房屋，在惨叫中俯冲的野兽叼走。巫师不在乎中立区，这里的人在他们眼里甚至不算巫师社会的人类。</p>
<p>四人在较为安全的一处地方汇合了。他们互相看了看，现在不是废话的时候，安娜直截了当地说：“我能干掉驱使龙的巫师。但龙仍然会喷火吃人。”</p>
<p>万能的罗曼十分为难：“如果我使用魔法可以将这里全部夷为平地。”但那破坏力可比龙大多了，简直是神之手抹平一切。他手里好用的魔法都是被奥斯卡捡来后新创作的，其中却没有什么用于攻击的。</p>
<p>奥斯卡想要说话，他身边的阴影中突然扭曲了一瞬，与此同时他被迪卢木多给一把推开了。迪卢木多一脚把戳出的、带有药物的利刃踩在地上，像是踏下一片花瓣的马。他抬起膝盖便把人踢飞了出去，他的左臂下意识抬起挡住了同样冲上来的安娜。</p>
<p>电光火石之间只有他们两人拥有同样的反应速度，迪卢木多碍事了，但安娜同样得手了。被踹出去的巫师气管已经被割开了，他爬不起来。安娜在呼吸和血液混合的咕嘟声中甩甩手中薄刃上的血，冲迪卢木多一摆手，说：“不用避开要害，除了你面前的，全都算目标。”迪卢木多沉默着试图集中精神，他用手指着半死的巫师，直到一道风刃准确而彻底结束他的痛苦。</p>
<p>哪怕在以前这两个人也不过是点头之交，但现在穿着巫师袍的迪卢木多不需要任何解释或自我介绍就能和安娜交流无碍，他们身上有共同的、经历严酷训练后留下的脊骨。从某个角度来说，迪卢木多和安娜的某一部分并非存于自身，那过于可怕，只能存于别人的血中。</p>
<p>“喂。”爬起来的奥斯卡发出不满的声音，但他先转身把吓得发软的罗曼给拉了起来。迪卢木多闭上眼睛擦眼角被溅上来的血，尚且散发着热气。擦干净后泪痣便露了出来，他睁开金色的眼睛，周围的火光似乎都随之一亮：“有没有什么魔法能让我飞上去，我知道怎么杀死龙。”</p>
<p>奥斯卡掏出魔杖，给迪卢木多上了他最喜欢的增益魔法，其中就包括灵体化。迪卢木多拿上奥斯卡给他的魔杖，那被预设了魔法，只要注入魔力就可以变幻为魔法武器。他盯着空中的龙，吉尔伽美什不在其中，这些龙也比维摩娜要劣化很多。</p>
<p>在过于短暂的夜晚里抵抗组织大获全胜，龙嘶吼着坠落，而穿着巫师袍的人被切断魔力回路，成为了普通人发泄仇恨的对象。</p>
<p>迪卢木多也穿着巫师袍，他毫不避讳，坦然的样子和那些被他杀死的人没有什么不同。但无论是诅咒还是仇恨都无法停留在他身上，不是他目标的人根本摸不到他的边，在灵体化下他像是游走战场的亡魂。只有他现出身形，回到奥斯卡身边时，颈间若隐若现的金项圈才令那些飘渺的仇恨寻找到了攻击的方式。哪怕奥斯卡紧紧拉住迪卢木多的手，用心灵魔法大声告诉任何他能传达到的地方迪卢木多并非敌人，他也听到了如同回涌海浪般未诉诸于口的恶意。</p>
<p>【巫师的婊子！】</p>
<p>连迪卢木多也知道。他变得很会察言观色，至少读奥斯卡写在脸上的信息并不困难。罗曼带他们回到了中立区，迪卢木多有一个非常固定的住处，奥斯卡很不希望他住进去，因为那里直面无边无际的悬崖。从正门进去这个选择甚至看起来十分危险，奥斯卡跟迪卢木多都从后院翻进了自家的院子，里面鲜花盛开，娇艳欲滴。他们都清楚地透过阳台的空气墙看到，一个穿着漂亮蓝裙子的女人正推门从正门离开，迪卢木多张开嘴却被奥斯卡一把抱住。</p>
<p>【别说出来，也不要去追。她不是人类。】</p>
<p>迪卢木多的心里想到了好几个名字，但他对不上脸，他下意识地摸了一下自己的项圈，心情阴郁起来。他没出声，因为他下意识听从了奥斯卡在他内心响起话语——那是一个巫师的命令。</p>
<p>蓝裙的女人离开了，她关上门，可门外只要跨出去两步就是悬崖。她全不因此感到困扰。</p>
<p> “如果你知道她的名字，你得切实地说出来，”奥斯卡严肃地说，“她们都是仙人。”</p>
<p>如何在人世中呼喊仙人，得先让她们把名字告诉你。可叫对名字没有什么好处，叫错可是后患无穷。据奥斯卡所说，女仙的聚集全都是因为迪卢木多，他的住处也并非一开始就这么有个性的。许多女仙都试图把他拉去自己的世界，最终她们互相妥协——起码在以前，从正门进出决不会落下悬崖，而是一片浓密的树林。</p>
<p>房间里干净得仿佛时间一直以来都是被停止的。奥斯卡帮助迪卢木多激活了屋子里的魔法阵，往里面堆了能吃一个礼拜的蔬菜、水果、肉和面粉。</p>
<p>迪卢木多对此帮不上什么忙，奥斯卡让他坐着就行。据他所言这里是迪卢木多自己的住处，可奥斯卡比自己却熟悉很多，哪怕是那个离去的女仙看起来都比自己熟悉这里，餐桌上的花瓶里放着一束新鲜的切花。</p>
<p>棕发的年轻人忙前忙后，似乎拥有无穷的精力。从潜入巫师社会说服迪卢木多，到逃亡途中被追上立刻组织战斗。或许迪卢木多哪怕完全没有想起如何战斗，他也能和罗曼商量出合适的对策来解决危机。他的战士气质全都是后天培养，而除此之外，他天生适合当一个领导者。迪卢木多觉得，比起自己是一个巫师这件事，更令他困惑的是：他真的养大了奥斯卡这样一个巫师吗？</p>
<p>迪卢木多回过神来的时候发现自己被一双受伤的绿眼睛盯着。他不知道刚才自己心里想的东西奥斯卡看到了多少，然后他被抱住了。</p>
<p>“对不起，对不起……”奥斯卡和迪卢木多差不多高，他的下巴抵在黄金的项圈上，声音听起来难过极了。有时你不确定失去的东西是否能够回来，魔法的存在只是给人残忍的希望。迪卢木多试着回抱住他，说：“你做得很好了。如果我真的教育过你什么，我为你骄傲。”</p>
<p>于是奥斯卡直接忘记了自己想要说的是什么，他跑走了。他失去了迪卢木多，那个在他记忆里如同父亲的小叔叔。他曾觉得自己可以永远受到保护，直到迪卢木多迎来了他的尽头。</p>
<p>迪卢木多没有去追，如果他对奥斯卡来说已经是一个旧日幻影，那么他已经承受不了自己再开口说话了。更何况，迪卢木多今天约的另有其人。</p>
<p>“说真的，我为我看到的东西感到抱歉。但我想那时候我听到的声音确确实实是灵体化的你。”罗曼从餐桌上解除隐形，显现出来——一手拿着魔杖，一手拿着勺子，手边还放着吃到一半的草莓蛋糕。他站在地上，问道：“你让我第二天一早来你原本的住处等你，是有什么想问我的吗？”</p>
<p>罗曼在看自己的项圈，可迪卢木多开口问的却是：“奥斯卡是个怎样的人？”</p>
<p>“啊，”罗曼意外了一刻，他说，“一个好人，但我觉得他比起成为领袖更适合作为战士。你知道我是被他捡回来的吧？”</p>
<p>“奥斯卡和我说过。”</p>
<p>“我浑浑噩噩，走到哪里都在放大规模破坏性魔法。所幸这里是精灵……仙人的居所，我没有伤害什么人，但是我的位置再往前走是掌管‘死亡’的仙人。奥斯卡赶来把我拉回去了。”</p>
<p>“……很厉害。”</p>
<p>“是很厉害，无论什么样的怪物都敢伸手去拉，这一点不知道是谁教的。”罗曼意味深长地看了一眼迪卢木多，昨晚大杀四方的巫师移开目光，过了一会儿又问。</p>
<p>“……那安娜呢？”</p>
<p>“你为什么不问问你真正想知道的？”罗曼对迪卢木多四处打岔十分不满，但他还是回答了，“如你所见的仙境杀手。从你昨天的表现来看你应该比我更熟悉她。总而言之我的懒人沙发暂时被人占了，如果你不是急事找我，我现在应该在研究止痛药。她抽一种奇怪的烟，里面混了不怎么好的药，人类不该摄入那种东西。”</p>
<p>“为了生存恐怕我们别无选择。”</p>
<p>迪卢木多靠近过去，他问道：“你有女朋友吗，或者男朋友？”</p>
<p>“呃……大概有，但是我们没有在现实见过，是一个偶……”罗曼一愣，然后绞尽脑汁试图跟迪卢木多描述魔法梅莉，没有注意到他接下去的话。迪卢木多伸出手，轻柔地转过罗曼的脸。</p>
<p>“我很抱歉。我想试验一下项圈，但我不能对奥斯卡这样做。”</p>
<p>“啥？唔……唔唔唔！”</p>
<p>迪卢木多吻了罗曼。他手心里捧着的脸温度急剧上升，罗曼瞪大眼睛跌跌撞撞地后退。迪卢木多不得不放开他，看起来他下一秒要晕过去。</p>
<p>“不要用你那张脸做这么奇怪的事情！”罗曼面红耳赤地空挥了好几下，十指上的戒指终于变幻光芒，然后他握拳，光芒合为乳白色，向四下扩散，他们一起被包裹进遮蔽结界中。</p>
<p>“有人在用千里眼看我们，”罗曼严肃起来，“是吉尔伽美什。”他召来魔杖，一旦涉及魔法他就能从刚才的尴尬事件中转移注意力，他走回去，伸手按住迪卢木多的项圈，开始使用魔法。迪卢木多盯着魔杖尖的光芒，闭上了眼睛。他咬紧牙以对抗被植入的恐惧，这不是惩罚，可他刚才对一个巫师不敬，这不是……</p>
<p>一无所觉的罗曼结束得很快，面对魔法层面的挑衅他简直变了一个人，他倒是挺感谢迪卢木多闭上眼睛一动不动配合他的。</p>
<p>“搞定了，”罗曼说，“这个项……魔法道具，是一个宝物。如果吉尔伽美什不启动它我还没什么办法。”罗曼停了停，他突然想到刚才的吻，要命。他恼火地教训起迪卢木多：“不要做这种事，巫师也不全都是坏人。你自己也是巫师，奥斯卡也是。”</p>
<p>“是的，我很抱歉。”</p>
<p>“不说这个，你之后有什么打算吗？”罗曼摆摆手，却被迪卢木多从容地打断了。</p>
<p>“你是指我不能呆在这里吗？”</p>
<p>“……是的，我——”</p>
<p>“不必抱歉。”迪卢木多微笑着打断罗曼，那朵被悬崖的风扬起的蓝色裙裾突兀地浮现在眼前。不该由你对我说。他心想，他的笑容消失了。从来到这里的那一刻他就知道这件事，这里的每一束光每一缕风和所有虚幻的、无形的东西都在拒绝着他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吉尔伽美什pov</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什并未参与追击迪卢木多的战斗，那天坠落的龙中没有他的维摩娜，否则绝不可能发生那样的战局。</p>
<p>“魔法部的废物！”吉尔伽美什在休息室里大发脾气，然后整整衣服，解除静音魔法，走出去看自己的秘书起草弹劾的文书。他给出的大纲包含很多写了就会被抓进监狱的直白文字，越俎代庖、执行不力……伪造政令。</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>但是吉尔伽美什不可能被抓进监狱，他是抓人的那个。他的秘书也不会，她的血统和魔法天赋赋予了她特权。这是吉尔伽美什讨厌她的原因，现在却令吉尔伽美什对她改观。</p>
<p>尽管这份弹劾大概率只会石沉大海，激起一个不痛不痒的回答，但她写的东西十分契合吉尔伽美什的心意。说来令人惊讶，她并非普通的花瓶，对巫师社会的现状有着自己的思考，只是借着给吉尔伽美什写文书的机会才能表达出来……她骂的相对委婉。吉尔伽美什原本对她和巫师社会都有这样那样不留情面的想法，看完这份投名状后顿时打消了其中的一半。</p>
<p>“算了，把指证伪造政令的部分删除。”吉尔伽美什指点道，“执行不力的部分给本王扩写。魔法部的精英巫师与执法巫师擅长的方向原本就不同，弹劾他们仗着文件扩张权力，凌驾于执法巫师上并对自己不了解的领域指手画脚……一群杂种！”</p>
<p>“好的。”</p>
<p>这就是为什么吉尔伽美什需要代笔的缘故，相比之下，他更愿意掏出魔杖——可惜魔法不能解决一切。那天深夜吉尔伽美什是被生生阻拦下来的。他在调动驯龙巫师队的时候魔法部的人阻止了他。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什对外的身份是执政官的儿子，在执法巫师中凭本事爬了上去，现在的职位是执法巫师首领，与魔法部的部长平级，也就是执政官以下的实质最高权力的拥有者。梅林作证他从没有使用自己的真正身份作弊。获得权力，引导他人，他只是凭与生俱来的能力取回应得的身份。一切的复杂形势都只是令他更加如鱼得水，直到魔法部拿出了所罗门——最高执政官之一签署的政令。</p>
<p>鉴于三名执政官都深居简出，吉尔伽美什以执法巫师首领的身份申请梅林对这份文件进行了鉴定。无处不在的梅林确认了这是所罗门的印章与魔法痕迹。于是吉尔伽美什意识到除非自己也亮出执政官的身份，否则他不能当场反驳梅林——至少在外人面前他需要对最高执政官之一展现尊重。旧时的约定成了吉尔伽美什身上的枷锁，他在梅林的注视下停止动作。于是魔法部的精英把驯养龙长大的执法巫师赶下了龙的脊背，骑着它们执行了追击任务。</p>
<p>实际上哪怕不需要梅林鉴定，吉尔伽美什也不至于认不出所罗门。文件是假的，所罗门早已踏入神之领域，理论上不应当存在魔法痕迹了——否则神迹何以被称为神迹？</p>
<p>况且所罗门也毫无例外地遵守着千里眼的誓约，他们避免互相干涉，不使用千里眼引导手中的权力，只为了达成一个没有千里眼也正常运转发展的巫师社会。尽管他们保有名义上的权力，实则各自在巫师社会中选择一个无关紧要的位置，因此所罗门完全没道理出具这样的文件，更不要说针对吉尔伽美什反应得如此之快。</p>
<p>有人需要为这次惨败付出代价。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什的主观意愿自然希望是真正的幕后主使，可他知道魔法世家对他亮出的獠牙，这不会是第一次也不是最后一次，因为吉尔伽美什无法被拉拢，并且是明确的反对者……但能够伪造所罗门的印记这点仍值得深思。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什讨厌魔法世家，或者其他因为数代连续产生巫师再配合联姻形成的大家族，它们交织成一张网，传扬血统论，阻断普通巫师的路。如果你想要一片茂密且生机勃勃的树林，那你总得砍倒那几颗遮挡阳光的大树。同时，吉尔伽美什也讨厌自己的迂回手段：他和梅林公开支持了血统论，但却把歧视的对象从普通巫师转为了人类。所罗门难得对此表露了自身的情绪，他认为人类就只是人类，巫师也是人类。梅林不是人类所以他可以支持血统论，但吉尔伽美什不该如此。但凡所罗门有什么不违背誓约也能达到目的的手段，他就会阻止吉尔伽美什和梅林了，可那是必要的弯路。</p>
<p>人的观念是可以改变的，吉尔伽美什大力推动照顾普通巫师的措施，引导生活在普通人中的巫师来到巫师社会，让普通巫师与人混居在一起。说实话，这些都在违反千里眼誓约的边缘试探，只是梅林和所罗门从不提出明确抗议。半梦魇平等地漠视着人类，他只在乎梦境的口味和人类能够编织出怎样的未来。吉尔伽美什也是人类，而且可以用梦境贿赂他。</p>
<p>【梅林，梅林！】</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什开始召唤梅林，闹脾气把自己关在学院里也该有个限度。那天夜里吉尔伽美什找到梅林，和他打了一架，直到确保自己累的没力气做梦、或者梅林没力气潜入自己的梦境，才倒头睡在偶像梅莉的梦幻小屋里。之后不必说，那边粉红可爱的景观一夜之间，变成了废弃古堡。树藤钻破石壁，维持着岁月形成的稳定。因为梅林的消失，他的幻术自然也失效了。</p>
<p>想要再找到梅林……倒也不难，就跟要暗算吉尔伽美什一样容易。吉尔伽美什盘算着如果梅林不出来，他就等近期巫师学院的期末考试结束，去拜访一下未来的王——阿尔托莉雅。</p>
<p>梅林作为巫师学院的校长，他全然不能说什么一碗水端平，整个巫师学院就是为了骗阿尔托莉雅来上学而建立的。他认为世上有天生的王者，并且那可以被教导、被他所塑造。顺提一句，吉尔伽美什不是，他是天生的暴君。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什脖子上的项链像是很多黄金的利齿串连成的饰品，锁骨最中央的那块突然震动骨肉，这打断了吉尔伽美什的思考，也意味着迪卢木多的项圈被激发。他甚至知道，是迪卢木多亲吻了别人。</p>
<p>“无聊的挑衅。”尽管这么说着，吉尔伽美什仍勃然大怒，他的魔杖出现在手里，直接使用了千里眼。就算没有梅林，他也能面对女仙自保。可这一次并不一样，郁郁葱葱的树林和异世的感觉统统消失殆尽，他看到一处悬崖边的自杀房屋——一座漂亮小房子，正门只要出去两步就会落入悬崖，只有鸟会居住于此吧！</p>
<p>里面什么都没有，迪卢木多离开了，或者他使用了什么手法隐蔽了自己。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什手里捏着一根黑红色的魔杖，手柄是纯金的，而其余部分分为三节。其中的每一节都可以自如旋转，运用不同的魔法。魔力在其中贯通并被增幅，这是一件圣器，就和梅林整天拿在手里的巨大魔杖或者是所罗门的戒指一样，一旦使用几乎就意味着不会输。</p>
<p>可是在这场交锋中魔法却背叛了吉尔伽美什。他尝试了各种激发项圈、破解隐匿的魔法，但仍无可奈何。魔法显示，屋内空无一人，连迪卢木多也已经离开。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什强烈的直觉向他预示着这间屋子里有第二人存在，他们未曾离开。迪卢木多如果在魔法理论上有如此造诣，配合他的战斗能力，可能从一开始就不会输给吉尔伽美什，更不要说被洗脑。将魔力探测的范围扩大可以知道仅仅是跳下悬崖的距离就是一处异界的入口。</p>
<p>梅林不知何时来到他的身边，按住了他，阻止他激发项圈的传送功能——仅此一次击穿任何阻碍地去到迪卢木多的身边，使用后项圈毁坏。这是这件宝物最原始的用途，除此之外一切改造都只是锦上添花。吉尔伽美什也知道这不是合适的时机。上一次的异界里除了那个蓝裙的仙女，至少还有两个仙人的存在。如果正提供隐蔽的是其中的某一个，吉尔伽美什传送到现场也只是立刻开战，一对一或者一对三，打输打赢都没有任何好处。仙人不与世界产生联系，与她们开战就像与潮汐或风暴进行无意义的战争似的。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什的千里眼是天赋而非魔法，能够预知未来的危机，但对于“现在一点”的观测能力不如梅林的。抵抗组织已经拥有能防备梅林的手段……吉尔伽美什不甘地收回魔法和视线，他暗示自己“有人会从这间小屋中出来”。</p>
<p>梅林在旁边打了个哈欠，同步在读他的心——这个半梦魇向来知道礼貌两个字怎么写，但也仅仅是知道而已。他举起魔杖——魔杖上镶嵌着巨大的紫色宝石，凑近吉尔伽美什的脸，倒映进他的红瞳像是泛着紫光的血月。一个简单的暗示成型了，梅林绝对是这方面的专家，他把“能阻挡千里眼凝视的未知魔法”与“巫师社会的危机”关联起来，然后把“巫师社会的危机并非等于世界的危机”这个认知模糊掉，这样吉尔伽美什的千里眼能在“观察从屋子里走出来的人”这件事上发挥出威力，看穿真实。</p>
<p>千里眼这样的能力归根结底相当于本人潜意识中的理性，从半梦魇的角度来看，吉尔伽美什是永不动摇的准确，世上罕见的光芒。梅林很高兴自己有机会黑掉它一次。他拉住吉尔伽美什的手，说：“我们回去吧。”</p>
<p>此时他们走过了太遥远的距离。这个距离并非空间或时间，而是使用千里眼的深度，越是使用越会偏离人类的立场，此时他们已经逼近了某一条临界线。站在过高的地方时间过去太久，对心态总会产生变化。比如许愿全世界的人都变得善良消除纷争，第一反应会变成：杀光所有人只留下少数明确已知的善良人类——有点常识的人都知道这样不对。连梅林也讨厌这样的展开，人类是编制历史花纹的工匠，他们可以因愚蠢而死，把自己变成最后的纹样。但绝不能被超乎常理的力量抹杀，这样无数可能出现的花纹都会消失。而历来毫不在意地跨过那条线，怀着还不错的愿望做出糟糕事情的大多也是人类。相反精灵或仙人可以存在于任何地方，除了少数几件他们在意的事情，其他怎么样都无所谓。</p>
<p>吉尔伽美什停下了，梅林清晰地感觉到他是被什么东西拉了回去。在时空都模糊的境界中漫无目的地漂流，是什么唤回你的注意？一枚你曾经亲手敲下的黄金楔子。你回想起当时的情景和温度，颜色和质感。吉尔伽美什比任何人都清楚梅林比他自己以为得都更留不住身边的人，否则所罗门就不会踏入神域。</p>
<p>归根结底梅林的一切行为只是他住在人类社会住得太久进行的拙劣模仿罢了，他永远不会强硬干涉别人的选择。人站在至高处，归根结底面对的只是自己内心那些被模糊、刻意不去正视想法。最终他做出什么样的选择，其实都不能说自己绝不期待那样。梅林只是会见证一切。</p>
<p>下一刻他们稳定精神，出现在塔里，分享着自己的调查结果。政令是伪造的，而所罗门，他已经离开巫师社会了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>